Tailor Sal Cattail and Sweeney Todd
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Tailor Cattail has been sent to jail far away from her old friend, Ben Barker. But once they meet again, she notices that the gravity around her seems to lift up. Is it love, or the sudden urge to let out her sudden rage?
1. Old Friends Meet Again

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. It's sad, but I don't. ENJOY! AND! REVIEW! I'M CRAZY! Fin.**

**Chapter 1: Old Friends Meet Again**

Never thought it would happen, just never. I tugged my jacket and looked around. Where was that ship? Even my black cat, Tom, is restless. I sigh and look around, waiting to be picked up. I heard the waves rippling and looked up to see the very ship I was looking for. I rushed on board and looked around. I caught a young sailor's eye, but he wasn't who I was seeking. Tom scratched my leg viciously, making me wince.

"Seriously?" I whisper.

"Meow," he hissed.

I'm an apprentice, just so you know. I'm more advanced then most, but I go along, have a cup o' tea like everyone else. It's been fifteen years since I've been in London, so I expect this to be a bit shaky visit. I sighed when I couldn't find me friend and slumped against the side of the boat, waiting for ole' Ben Barker to come out. Where was he?

"Sal?" a deep voice, almost identical to Barker's, called.

I turned to see a VERY pale man with black hair with one single white streak, a handsome face, and a tall, thin figure that was the same as Ben's. I shook my head, thinking that prison was crawling down my neck again.

"How was Australia, Baker?" I teased.

"A living He**," he sighed, smirking just the slightest amount. "I'm sure France was a real treat compared to what I went through."

"Depends if you're disowned in the middle of your sentence," I shrugged. "Depends on what you went through personally, because I saw some D*CKS who actually liked spending time there…"

"Disowned?" he gaped. "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright, not like it's your fault," I comforted.

He sighed and slid his back against the side of the rail to sit next to me. Tom hissed, but I just held him back. Ben stared at Tom, then at me.

"What's with Tom?" he asked.

"Bloody rabid," I sighed. "I'm not killing him though."

He blinked, "Sal…"

I gaped. "NO! NO! NO! NO, I WON'T DO IT!"

"Sal, you have to, otherwise you're only letting him suffer."

"No, I'm not! I'd rather him to claw my eyes out then to kill him!"

"Tailor," he snapped. "You have to."

I broke down in tears and he hugged me tightly. Tom scratched my arm and I let him scurry off the side of the ship. I sobbed and Ben covered my eyes as a shark swallowed Tom whole.

"Shh, it's all right," Ben comforted. "Remember, it can always be worse."

"What's worse then being disowned, watching your family be executed before your F*CKING eyes, loosing one of your VERY few friends, and loosing all hope of any light in this SH*T BALL called a world?"

He looked at me with grave eyes. "Loosing another friend added to all that," he sighed. "I'm Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker is dead."

**A.N: Well, you can see this will probably be the shortest chapter in your lifetime. So, review and I'll get the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Back Again

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. It's sad, but I don't. ENJOY! AND! REVIEW! I'M CRAZY! Fin.**

**Chapter 2: Back Again**

A week or so later, we wound up in London once again. Benjamin or 'Sweeney' gripped my hand hard as he stared off the railing. He didn't really get why I was so upset over a cat, but Tom was a good pet, and I'll always remember him. He let go and walked around the ship, over to Anthony, the kindest sailor I've met.

"_I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders,"_ he sang, "_to the Dardanelles, to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London!"_

Then Sweeney cut in. "_No, there's no place like London…"_

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked.

"_You are young…Life has been kind to you…you will learn. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig would spit, and it goes by the name of London…At the top of the hole sits a privileged few. Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo, turning beauty to filth and greed…I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London!"_

"_I agree sincerely," _I whisper gently. _"There's no girls of frilly or dances of joy, just the miserable boy and the curious beggars! Every man makes the younger braggers! It' a pit worth of pig spit! There's no sun and there's no place like London."_

T. S. C

We crawled off the ship and Anthony followed closely behind us. Anthony wore a worried expression on his face.

"You all right, Mr. Todd?" he asked.

I was a bit to the side, making sure I wasn't in the lowest audible distance of Sweeney. I was known for whispering my thoughts aloud.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony," Sweeney muttered. "My mind is far from easy…"

"No F*CKING surprise," I whispered to myself.

"These once familiar streets," Sweeney continued, apparently not hearing me, "are filled with shadows."

"Shadows?" Anthony wondered.

Sweeney hesitated for a shot moment. "Ghosts," he retorted.

"You would F*CKING think," I snap under my breath.

I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but he was walking a bit away. He turned at an angle, his back still to Anthony and I. _"There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful." _I felt a tinge of jealousy racking my brain, but I just ignored it. _"A foolish barber and his wife; she was his reason and his life and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was…naïve. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate! Then there was nothing but to wait! And she would fall! So soft! So young! So lost and oh so beautiful!"_

"And the lady, sir…" Anthony pondered. "Did she succumb?"

"_Oh that was many years ago…I doubt if anyone would know…_ I'd like to thank you, Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I would be lost on the ocean, still."

"Gee, a barber trying to navigate his d*m way back to London from Australia. Interesting thing to picture," I whispered mindlessly. What was this feeling bubbling inside my chest, jealous?

"Will I see you two again?" Anthony asked.

"You might find me if you like. Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder," Sweeney mumbled. "Sal might be different."

"I'm going to be near the market, if you'd ever wish to talk," I smile at Anthony.

"Until then, my friends," Anthony held out both hands for each of us.

I shook his hand happily, but Sweeney just walked off. I sighed and leaned to Anthony's ear. "Try to visit him a lot. He's an awful downer, you know, compared to what he was."

"You knew him before hand?" he questioned.

"Yep. Don' tell him I told you this, but he went by Ben Barker before the fifteen years. I'm Tailor Cattail, but most call me by me middle name, Sal."

"What about the wife?" he asked. "Do you know any more?"

"I was fifteen when it happened," I sighed. "Didn't really have much sense then…tried to pry them police off of Mr. Todd, but I ended up dislocating one's jaw out of reflex…guess that's what you get for being a doctor's apprentice and barber's apprentice at once…"

"So, you said you'd be next to the market?" Anthony checked.

"Yes, Anthony. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for money, but I'm going to visit the Meat Pie Shop to see one of me other old friends, Nellie Lovett. Heard her Albert died when I was in prison, so…"

"May you tell her I'm very sorry for her loss?" Anthony favored.

"Sure," I promised.

I handed him my address and the barbershop address if he wanted to see Mr. Todd, and I ran off.

T.S.C

A bit later, I ran into Sweeney, literally. I was trying to avoid a dog, and I lost me balance and bumped into Sweeney. He looked down at me as I struggled up, brushing off my skirts and yanked on my black jacket. A grey skirt, white shirt, a black jacket, and my knee-high black boots made me look a bit depressing, but nobody really commented. Sweeney smirked slightly at me and continued forward.

"So, where's you headed?" he asked me.

"The Pie Shop," I shrug. "That's where Mrs. Lovett, another dear friend, lives."

He nodded and whispered the earlier song under his breath.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London."_

"_The men are born with the sin of greed, and the warnings nobody bothers to heed as the drunkards go off and kill the good, while the police do absolutely nothing they should! Oh how I say, as all the good fade…in the shadows of the allies and all the deaths are in tallies and I don't see a sun. Yes, there's no place like London!" _I whisper.

I then recalled that Sweeney was closer than the last two times, so he heard me. "Out of every time I've heard you whisper something, that's the first one that's sane," he mocked.

"Watch it, Mr. Todd," I warned.

He smirked again at my threat like it was meaningless. _"At the top of the hole sit a privileged few. Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed…"_

"_As the men cower on and the cruelties further bon', the pit gets deeper and the people grow weaker…"_

"_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London!"_

"_No, there's no place like London!" _I finished.

He looked up, dragging my gaze with him. We were across the Pie Shop, where Mrs. Lovett earns her slow pay. We trudged over and Sweeney sang one more line silently.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with SH*T and the vermin of the world inhabit it."_

"Wow, you're joyous," I mock.

He gives me a sideways glance and looks at the door. He tries for the knob, but I push the door open before he can get to it. He enters partially, but stops when he spies the Mrs. Lovett herself. Her red hair was in curly ponytails and her dress was black with a crimson trim. She bore black fingerless gloves that were wrapped around the handle of a butcher knife. She was staring at the counter, not noticing us. Sweeney and I backed up, but some stupid dog put his tail behind me, so I stepped on it. The dog yelped and dashed away, leaving me and Sweeney exchanging glances. Mrs. Lovett looked up and smiled.

"Customers!" she gasped.


	3. Bad News

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Bad News**

"_Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry?"_ Mrs. Lovett waked towards us. _"You gave me such a—fright! I thought you was a ghost half a minute, can't ya?" _She gripped one of our shoulders and dragged each of us in front of a seat. _"Sit! Sit down! Sit!"_ She gently pushed both of us into the chairs. _"All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks! Did you come in for a pie, sir? Do forgive me if me heads a little vague—What is that?"_ She stared down at a bug on the counter and swept it off, stomping it nice and thoroughly with her boot. _"But you'd think we'd had the plague. From the way that people keep avoidin'—"_

"No bloody wonder…" I whisper.

"_No you don't!" _She smashed another bug. _"Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale. Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?" _She places two pies in front of each of us, then two bottles of, of course, ale. "_Mind you, I can hardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them. I should know- I make 'em. But good? No! The worst pies in London; even that's polite. The worst pies in London, If you doubt it take a bite!"_

Sweeney and I took the risk and did so. I felt a crunch, the taste of blood, bug guts, and bricks. I glanced at Sweeney and saw he wasn't really having the best experience with the pies either. I kept the pie at the brim of me teeth.

"_Is that just disgusting?" _Yes. _"You have t concede it. It's nothing, but crusting,"_ after 'crusting', Sweeney and I both turned our heads away from each other while Mrs. Lovett looked down and spit all the pie out, or at least, most of it. _"Here drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in London." _Sweeney and I took a hug gulp of the ale, mine half way through already. We slammed it down, suffering the dirty taste of the worst pies in this black pit of the world. _"And no wonder with the price of meat. What it is, when you get it, never thought I'd live to see the day. Men'd think it was a treat. Finding poor animals who are dying on the street."_ Sweeney spit out yet a little more of the pie. I just picked the rest out with my fingers and squeezed my eyes tight when I dragged it out and plopped it on the floor. Great. I only accomplished the taste of yet more dirt in me own mouth. _"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop. Does a business, but I notice somethin' weird—lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared."_ I widened my eyes and shook my head. Good thing Tom was eaten before we got the chance to eat him. _"Have to hand it to her Wot I calls enterprise, poppin' pussies into pies. Wouldn't do in my shop; just the thought of its enough to make you sick." _Yes. _"And I'm teling you them pussy cats is quick. No denying times is hard, sir. Even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more is that just revolting?" _A million times yes. _"All greasy and gritty, it looks like it's molting and tastes like—,"_SH*T? Yes, it very much tastes like it, _"well pity a woman alone." _Sweeney took a gulp of ale and did this odd noise that made it sound like he was choking (no surprise there)._ "With limited wind and the worst pies in London!" _She closed the oven and I realized she was working on a pie the whole time. _"Ah, sir, times is hard. Times is hard!" _As if on cue, she slammed a bug hard with her rolling pin.

I swallowed the rest of my ale and spit everything out of my mouth, including the ale. I blinked and hung my tongue out of my mouth and squishing me eyes shut for a minute. As much as a friend she is to me, THOSE BLOODY PIES ARE FOWL! I opened my eyes and pinched my tongue, making it numb. I smirked and looked at Sweeney.

"Open up," I ordered.

He looked at me with a confused look. I held up my doctor's apprentice papers and he shrugged and obeyed. I pulled out his tongue, making him raise a brow, and pushed the spot to make it numb. I plopped it back and moved his tongue around his mouth. He smirked slightly, pleased.

"Well, well, if it isn't ole' Sal," Mrs. Lovett smiled once she came back to Earth.

"Nellie," I bowed my head. "See your doing fine."

"How was prison?" she asked.

"A living nightmare," I sighed. "Do you know how many prisoners P*SS in another's mouth in their sleep? Trust me, I looked like I haven't slept in my life when I cam' out! Honestly, though, I got mad once…lets just saying that man won' be called a man again."

Sweeney stared at me and Nellie laughed. "Ah, that's you all righ', Sal. Ever thought where you're staying?"

"By the St. Dun…what-his-name-is, market. The main problem is what I'm doing."

"Well," she sat down on the chair to me left, "what are you good at?"

"Being thrown in jail," I retorted.

"Anything other than that?" she chuckled.

"'He know' 'ow 'o 'bum' eerie' 'art o' 'he boy'd, if mat beans any Bing," Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett stared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bon' mow 'ow 'o 'alk 'mith a 'bum' 'outh," he shrugged.

"You press your tongue extra hard on your roof of the mouth and back of your teeth," I instructed.

"Wait…you numbed his tongue?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Like he said," I shrugged. "I can also numb a cow's leg, but that takes a bit of work just 'o keep the cow sill."

"Well…anything other than that?"

"Umm…I was a barber's apprentice, and a merchant's, and a fighter's, and a tailor's…and a butcher's…and a baker's…and a jail guards…"

"Okay, you've lived thirty years and you've done that much?" she asks.

"I started when I was four," I blinked.

"FOUR?"

"…"

"Uh, I don' think you should ask how now…" Sweeney bit his lip.

"No, it's okay…" I assure.

"Huh?" Mrs. Lovett raises a brow.

"Me mum…she was a doctor's apprentice once herself. Me pap…he was a merchant and Matthew, you've met him…he was a butcher himself…"

"Speaking of Matthew, how's Jeannine?" he asked.

I bit my lip hard. "Jeanie…she…she…"

"Mrs. Lovett, I strongly suggest you stop asking her stuff like that!" Sweeney snapped.

I felt something roll down my cheek. That was a while ago…

(Flashback)

"Sis…" Jeannine sobbed outside of my cell.

"No tears, Jeanie," I sigh. "I'll come out."

"Doubt it," the guard grunted.

"How coud you be such a bad example?" Mum scolded. "Now my little Jeannine is traumatized!"

"Mum, I'm fine…" Jeannine sighed.

"Mum, Tailor has enough trouble," Matthew restrains her to not charge at the bars and try to choke me.

"SHE'S A LITTLE B*TCH, THAT'S WHAT SHE IS!" Pap screamed.

"Hey," Lin warned. "She was trying to help!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Shut up, okay?" Timothy screamed. "She's the second oldest, she knows what she's doing!"

"Nobody asked you, Timmy," Mum said sweetly. "Now, I have the papers right here."

"What?" Jeannine squeaks.

They're disowning papers, I see. "Go ahead," I huff. "I'll still get to see my siblings 'long the way…"

"NO!" Jeannine screamed.

"Jeannie, honey," Mum whispered. "It's all right…"

"NO!" she screamed. "I'm staying with Tailor!"

"You mean a stranger?" Pap snapped coldly. "Never saw her in my life."

He signed the papers. "NO!" Jeannine screamed. "TAILOR!"

"Come on, Jeannine," Mrs. Cattail sighed. "Let's get away from this filthy beast."

"No!"

"Jeannine!"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll just end your suffering right here," Pap snarled.

He dragged out a dagger and lunged.

"NO!" I screamed, as he cut her brain out of her skull.

(End of Flashback)

My cheeks felt damp. I only cared about my siblings at that point, not Mrs. And Mr. Cattail. Mrs. Lovett patted my shoulder and Sweeney stared as the tears flowed. I wiped them off furiously and sniffled once.

"Sorry, dear," Mrs. Lovett apologized.

"Eh, you did nuffin'," I wrinkle my nose. "Now, why don't we catch up on a few, shall we?"

"All right," she smiled. "Come with me."

She stood up and Sweeney and I followed her into the other room. It wasn't bad, just not what I call perfect. Honestly, I don' like green much. She went over and poured herself a drink by the counter at the far end of the room. Sweeney sat on a chair by the window while I sat on the ground.

"So why hasn't anyone gotten the barber position in fifteen years?" Sweeney asked, facing down.

"People say it's haunted," she replied, sitting herself in the chair next to the one Sweeney was in.

"Haunted?" Sweeney raised a brow.

"You see, years ago, something happened up there, something not very nice…_There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist whiff a knife, but they transported him for life, and he was beautiful. _Barker, his name was, Benjamin Barker."

"What was his crime?" Sweeney wondered.

"Foolishness. _He had this wife, you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit. Had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing, poor thing. There was this judge, you see. Wanted her like mad; every day he'd send her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour. Poor fool. Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing. The Beadle calls on her all polite, poor thing, poor thing. The judge, he tells her, is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing, poor thing. Of course, when she goes there poor thing, poor thing, they're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there poor dear, poor thing. She wanders tormented and drinks poor thing. The judge has repented, she thinks poor thing. Oh where is Judge Turpin, she asks. He was there all right, only not so contrite! She wasn't no match for such craft, you see, and everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft, you see, so all of them stood there and laughed you see, poor soul! Poor thing!"_

The laughter, it was all in my head…it was awful. I pictured Lucy Barker, another ole' friend, sitting there being treated like the animal I was…she looked terrified, her yellow hair ruffled and her body stiff with fear. Different masks and different genders surrounded her…laughing…one pulls off his mask…It's none other than Beadle himself. I hear a scream in the picture, and it's intervened by a live one.

"NOOOO!" Sweeney cried. He panted for a short bit before continuing. "Would no one have mercy on her?"

"So it is you," Mrs. Lovett breathed. "Benjamin Barker…"

"Where's Lucy?" he asks. "Where's my wife?"

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic from the apostle around the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me…And he's got your daughter."

"He…Judge Turpin…?"

Mrs. Lovett nods.

**A.N: Continued chapter 4: The Truth of Tailor's Allibi**


	4. The Truth of Tailor's Alibi

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Truth of Tailor's Alibi**

"Adopted her like his own," Mrs. Lovett continued.

Sweeney hesitated. "Fifteen years…Sweating in a living He** on a false charge." He takes of his coat and flings it at the wall, his arm to his side. "Fifteen years dreaming…I might come home to a wife and child."

"Well, I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you, Mr. Barker…"

"No! Not Barker. That man's dead. It is Todd now, Sweeney Todd…and he will have his revenge."

I was staring at the ground. I couldn't think of anything straight. There was that feeling I felt when Sweeney was singing about Lucy, that tone Mrs. Lovett had when she was telling us about Lucy's death…Sweeney's face when he was singing about Lucy…that feeling bothered me greatly.

My head pulsed lightly and my heart pumped rapidly. Cold sweat dripped down my face, and all feeling in my hands numbed. I focused my eyes on my nails to see them digging into the hand pressure point and whispered, "Stupid envy."

"Well" Nellie sighed. "No use mourning over the past. Come along."

She walked out of the room, Sweeney behind her. They didn't take one glance at me, as if I was invisible. This was the same treatment I received daily in my early years, but only this time I minded it. It felt like the devil was lurking upon me, trying to convince me to snap. Honestly, I felt like doing just that. I was so confused, so lost, so…helpless.

"_Why should you have to suffer?" _a dark voice sang in my head. _"Just kill…kill…kill…"_

"_No, no, not everyone deserves to die," _I nullified. _"Some deserve to have never been born, some deserve to live on…never complete the meaning of life…some deserve to rot in 'ell! Some deserve…TO MOLT IN THE GRAVE!"_

I screamed 'To molt in the grave' aloud. I felt the side of an index finger lift up my chin. It was Sweeney.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered, a bit stunned by the gesture.

"Then come along," he sighed.

He gripped my elbow and yanked me up, what he didn't know was he hit that pressure point. My forearm went numb, and I scowled.

"Thanks," I hissed.

"What's your problem?" he growled.

"…Nuffing…nuffing-at-all."

I gritted my teeth and walked ahead, Sweeney releasing my arm. I tried to open the door with my right hand, but Sweeney made that numb, so I couldn't really tell how hard I was turning it. It wouldn't turn or budge, so I tried putting a little more force in it. Still wouldn't. I groaned and tore it off, knob and all. I looked blankly in front of me.

"BUGGAR!" I cried. "BUGGAR! BUGGAR! BUGGAR!"

I retched the knob out of my right with my left and jammed the knob into the hole of the door. I knew Sweeney was watching all of this, so I groaned when it wouldn't fit.

"Stupid pressure points…" I whispered.

I set the knob as best as I could in the door and stepped back a few. I kicked it hard with all the force I had in my leg. For some reason, I felt much more angst than I should. The knob snapped back in place, so I gripped it with my left and twisted it to the left. I swung the door open and stormed through, heading for the stairs to the barbershop. Nellie was smirking at me.

"A little angry with sumffing, are we?" she chuckled.

I scowled and snarled under my breath. She frowned and stiffened, looking at Sweeney behind me. She nodded and went up the rest of the steps, Sweeney behind her and me close behind.

"_Kill…Kill…Kill…You know you want to…"_

"_Shut up! Shut up!" _

I dug my nails into the flesh behind my neck. I stopped, noticing there were no more steps. I knew my face was pale and my dark-brown, shoulder-length, curly hair was in front of my face. I huffed and rolled my deep brown eyes.

"_No where to run…"_ the voice sang.

"No where to run…" I whispered. "There's always a place to run."

"What?" Sweeney turned.

"Nuffing…" I snapped out of my momentary daze.

He looked worried. It startled me. He turned back to the open door.

"Well, come in," Mrs. Lovett's voice rang.

Sweeney looked at her then slowly walked in. I stayed in place. My blood was cold, and my neck was in stabbing pain. I just hoped I didn't have that stream of blood coming down from my scar on my temple to signify that I was in angst. I felt moody today, I just couldn't tell why.

"Walls are a bit worn from weather…" Mrs. Lovett sighed as she knelt on the ground. Sweeney stared in a shattered mirror at the corer of the room. His face was hard to decode with the shattered pieces and the fact that I was still standing at the top of the steps. Mrs. Lovett wiped some dust off one of the boards and pried the board off. Sweeney turned and walked over, kneeling in front of her. She pulled out a bundle and beat some of the dust off gently. She unwrapped the cloth and presented a small, dark box. Sweeney took it in his hands and opened it. Inside were his razors.

Mrs. Lovett gaped at the sight. "Those handles are chased silver, aren't they?" she asked.

"Silver," Sweeney repeated. "Yes."

He dragged one of the razors out, gradually setting the box down. After he set it down, he dragged his other hand the same razor at hand. Of course, in the middle of the motion, he began singing.

"_These are my friends,"_(and he calls me crazy), _"see how they glisten? See this one shine, how he smiles in the light? My friend, my faithful friend! Speak to me my friend," _(he still calls me crazy, but he's asking a razor to speak to him…perfectly normal). _"Whisper-I'll listen. I know, I know," _(and now he's actually saying stuff as if the razors talking). _"You've been locked out of sight all these years! Like me, my friend!"_

"_And me as well," _I whispered.

"_Well I've come home to find you waiting. Home-and we're to-g-ever, and we'll d wonders. Won't we?"_

He flung out another razor, and faced that. Mrs. Lovett came up behind him, yet since Sweeney was too busy singing to his razors, he didn't notice her. "_You there, my friend…"_

"_I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd," _Mrs. Lovett sighed in song.

"_Come and let me hold you," _Sweeney sighed to his razors.

There words started to clash, so I could only make out the ones when they were the same.

"_If you only knew, Mr. Todd."_

"_Now move aside…''_

"_Ooh, Mr. Todd…"_

"_Now, wiv a sigh you grow warm in my hand…"_

(This next line was sung at the same time as the previous one). _"You're warm in my hand."_

"_My friend!"_

"_You've come home!"_

"_My clever friend!"_

"_Always had a fondness for you, I did."_

PR*CK, PR*CK, that's all I thought of Mrs. Lovett at the moment. _"I had a fondness for companionship, too, never thought it'd turn this sour…never had a friend like Mr. Todd's, just me own mind, just me own little self! My friend! My silly friend! I've come home to find you right there in front of me! My friend! My little friend! My invisible friend…"_

Sweeney walked over to the box and set on razor in the box gently. _"Rest now, my friends…"_

"_Never you fear, Mr. Todd…"_ Nellie sang.

_Soon I'll unfold you…"_

(This next one was also sung at the same time. When they hit the same words, you can see when it is together, got it?). "_You can move in here, Mr. Todd…"_

"_Soon you'll know…"_

(This next one is sung by both, so I'm going to symbolize it by a brace, okay?). _{Splendors you never dreamed of all your days}._

"_Will be yours…"_

"_My lucky friends!" _(Who's talking to the razors here?)

"_I'm your friend."_

"_So am I," _I sing._ "Who will ever notice me anymore? Not you, Mr. Todd…not Mrs. Lovett! Not the little boy in the workhouse, nor that little girl…"_

"'_Till now your shine," _Sweeney.

"_Now you're mine…"_

Wha…? Oh no she didn't just say that!

"_Don't they shine beautiful?"_

"_Was merely silver…" _(again, this is Sweeney, the last was Nellie, the little PR*CK).

"_Silver's good enough for me…"_

"_Friends…"_

"_Mr. T…"_

"_You shall drip rubies. You'll soon drip precious…rubies…"_

My eyes widened, and I guess the shock made my legs go numb. I fell backwards and tumbled down the steps painfully. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett ran out and stared at me as I struggled to get up.

"_Klutz," _the devil mocked.

"_PR*CK who can't keep his F*CKING mouth shut," _I snapped in my breath. My words of song always had a bit of angst in it now. _"There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and it's full of people who are filled with SH*T and the vermin of the world inhabit it…filth and greed drown all who're good, making them look like animals of the 'orrible wood! Eyes grow wide with mockery and treason, and the birds fall down in flight due to the poison! The poison of filth n' greed, none, whatsoever, better than me! This friendless F*CKER who can't keep the trust of her mother! Lost in the world of angst and loss, never to get out of this murky moss people can London! Never to see the sun…never to see the light…always inhabiting in fight…never to see the shine of good…stuck in this murky, mossy wood!"_

With a irritated sigh, I dragged my limp legs to a wall and dug my nails into both their pressure points. A warm sensation trickled against the skin. I felt at the spot and dragged my hand out to blood, fresh, boiling, and sticky. I wiped it on the ground and stood up, wobbling slightly. I pressed my hand against a wall and walked away, hoping I'd at least see one face that wasn't so love struck as Mrs. Lovett's.

T.S.C

I hated everyone at the moment. I walked on the street idiotic Judge Turpin and I spotted none other than Anthony. I smiled and walked over, tapping his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Sal," he greeted. "You do know there's a cut on your temple, right?"

I felt at my scar, it was bleeding all right. "Ah, fell down a couple steps is all. Hey, who's that?"

We looked up to see a young girl, with the kind expression Ben Barker had. She had Lucy's long yellow hair and Sweeney Todd's pale skin. She was beautiful; worthy of the sun, in Anthony's opinion, I could tell. We sat and she spotted us, smiling. She looked up at a bird in a cage, and cocked her head to the side as she made something with needle and thread. I'm good at reading lips, so I softly whispered every word she sung.

"_Green Finch and linnet bird. Nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing…anything? How is it you sing?"_

"She has a pretty choice of words," Anthony gapped at her.

"I can tell she has a beautiful voice as well as looks too," I smirked. She truly is Ben and Lucy's daughter.

"_My cage has many rooms, damask and dark. Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive. Ah…Green finch and linnet bird. Nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing! If I cannot fly let me sing…"_

Anthony was gapping, then staring at me. He stood and I stood with him. "How can you tell what her voice sounds like?" he asked.

"Easy, I was a doctor's apprentice once, so I have to be very observant in order to see if there's anything wrong with a person. Plus, in fighting, if you're not, well…bye-bye…"

I waved good bye to the air in front of me with the impersonation of being dead on my face. Anthony laughed and smiled up at the girl, who smiled back and looked away from the window. She hopped up and ran out of sight. Anthony and I stared at the window, a bit confused. Then we noticed a beggar woman a bit away.

"Maybe she knows who that girl was," I implied.

"Most likely," Anthony shrugged.

"_Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman on a miserable chilly morning!" _the beggar sang.

She came over to us, and Anthony and I both dropped some in her out stretched palm. "Thank you, sirs!" she nodded, staring at the alms.

"Ma'am," Anthony addressed, "could you tell us whose house this is?"

"Ah, that's the great Judge Turpin's house, that is."

"And the young lady who resides there?"

"Well, that's Johanna, his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug, he does, all locked up."

"That's terrible!" I gasped.

"So don't you go trespassing there, or it's a good whipping for you or any other young man with mischief on his mind! _Alms! Alms! For a desperate woman!"_

Anthony sighed, and I patted my skirts to get some dirt out. Sad thing, it was, so Anthony started singing as if she could hear his comforting tune. _"I fee you, Johanna, I feel you. I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you. Happily I was mistaken, Johanna. I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you…"_

"_We will set you free, you poor dearie," _I sang along.

Anthony picked up his bag and we walked over to the other side of the street. We both stared at the window, when we heard the creaking of a door. I gasped when I looked at the face: it was Judge Turpin.

"Come in," he smiled and waved the two of us in.

Anthony stared at my worried expression for a minute. I felt the scar on my temple and remembered. I was following Lucy and Beadle, upset that she was so. I entered through the back and Beadle spotted me during all the laughter. He came over, tried to beat me, he did, but I was a trained fighter. He scared my right temple, and every time I was overly stressed, it'd burst and drip blood. I remembered I was beating him with his own cane, I remembered that I was there, I remembered the reason I was sent to prison. It was all to help Lucy. That's the truth of my alibi; helping someone too late.

**A.N: Feel the suspense? I know it should be Suspense/angst, but there's a little hurt/comfort, as you can tell, so Please review and chapter 5 will come in a little while. **


	5. Pirelli, the P ss Maker

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Pirelli, the P*SS Maker**

(Flash back)

Beadle was dragging Lucy Barker behind him, her face twisted with confusion. She looked back at me and jerked her head in the direction of the judge's house. I clutched the side of my pantaloons firmly and huffed as I straightened my cap. My hands and forearms were wrapped in my usual bandages that I wore for fighting purposes. I tugged the bandages under my shirt that wrapped around my torso to check if they were fitted properly and I stomped one of my mid-shin length boots to make sure they wouldn't slip off. I walked forward and stalked them until they entered the house. I crept to the back silently. My mistake was doing it slowly.

I bit hard on my lower lip when I shoved the back door open. Everyone was circling a chair, which upon it was a frightened Lucy. She screamed in fright and it tugged my intestines and tied them in firm knots. Beadle spotted me and went towards me, so I shut the door behind me and tried to get away but he already had his hand on my shoulder. I swung my leg up and hit him across the face. His expression was soaking with anger and he swiped my temple with the end of his cane. I screamed when I felt it cut into my skin. I started fighting with him, most of the details a bit gory for adults themselves. I banged his head against the wall and two bodies behind me gripped my arms tight and pinned them to my sides. I looked as the judge came out, and I saw Lucy.

"LUCY!" I screamed, fighting out of their grasp.

The judge came over and boxed my ear. I screamed in pain and kicked him in the groin. Lucy weakly tilted her head and mouthed. "Tell Ben I love him, if I don't survive-"

She passed out, and I screamed. They wrestled me to court, and I had nowhere to run, all except for death.

"Fifteen years sentence," the judge summarized. "France Prison for the Mental."

"I'm not mental!" I spat. "I'm just here to watch over my friends."

"Assault on the Beadle and the judge is NOT looking after your friends. Be lucky it's not a hanging."

I snarled as they dragged me away, Jeannine crying. Mum scowled at me. Matthew sighed and Lin stared at me. Timmy reached out for me, but Pap held him back. I was lucky enough to spy the workhouse kids watching what might happen if you butt into somewhere your nose doesn't belong, because my twin, Andrew, was there. That was the last time I saw his face.

(End of Flash back)

"Are you all right?" Turpin asked.

"Fine," I rushed my answer.

I walked up the steps and Anthony followed close behind. We walked into the library and I widened my eyes. Naked woman decorated the walls, and leather bound books crowded the shelves.

"Erotic, much?" I blinked.

"How would you know of such practices?" Turpin turned.

"Doctor's apprentice, Baker's, Barber's, Fighter's, Tailor's, merchant's, butcher's, and a jail guards. Only two were female, so I know quite a bit actually…"

He smirked naughtily and poured some tea. Anthony and I sat down and we exchanged glances. I pulled out a tea leaf out of my pocket and pressed it to the roof of my mouth. He handed us the cups of tea and I lightly sipped mine.

"So, you're looking for Hyde Park?" Turpin asked staring at the books.

"Yes sir, it's embarrassing for a sailor like me to get lost, but the map is large, and I just end up going the wrong way."

"A sailor?" Turpin raised a brow. "Hmm…a sailor travels the world and must know the practices…"

"Sir?" Anthony questions.

"I think he's talking about Erotic," I whisper.

Anthony's eyes grow wide and Turpin faces him. "Exactly. Like the ones in Peru, India…everything you' imagine doing to a woman…would you like to see?" He pulls the top of one to angle it as if he's about to get it out.

"I think there's been some mistake…" Anthony gulped.

"I don't think so," Turpin snarled. "I saw you…you glandered at my ward, yes sir you glandered."

"No I didn't!" Anthony gasped.

"Listen and listen closely," Turpin slammed both hands against each arm of the chair, gripping them tightly. "If I so much as hear you're on this street again, you'll regret the day you were born!"

Turpin nodded at the door and pushed himself up. Beadle entered and lifted Anthony up, forcing him out the door. I widened my eyes and jumped up, grabbing the bag and running after them. Turpin caught my elbow and smiled. "You're welcome back any time, miss…"

"Miss Cattail," I snarled. "And no thanks!"

His eyes widened and I ripped out of his grasp, running out the front. I panted and looked for Anthony, and he found me all right.

"Here's your bag," I offered it to him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"So, how'd you think we're going to get Johanna out?" I asked.

"Somehow…I'll just need some time to think, okay?"

"All right. Take care, Mr. Hope."

"You too, Sal."

T.S.C

I hugged my knees. Sweeney wasn't going to visit me anytime, because Mrs. Lovett was, no doubt, wrapping her around her finger. I snarled and fought on my white dress that let the shoulder's left bare. I shrugged on my black jacket and plopped my black cap on and nestled it on to fit perfectly. I slipped into my knee high boots that I favored and made sure I was wearing pantaloons under the dress so nobody takes a peep. My bandages for my torso were on securely and my fingerless black gloves overlapped a bit of the bandages on my forearms.

My heart felt shattered, and I couldn't put my finger on it why. I sighed and picked up the black rose I wanted to show Sweeney, if I ran into him. It was beautifully black by nature, and there were a few crimson streaks, so I thought it'd impress him a bit. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I walked out my home and walked into the crowded area of the market. I looked back at my home for a minute and sighed, knowing it looked abandoned. A tear streamed down my cheek at the loss of Ben and Lucy…her face then…it broke my heart.

I was shattered, and I couldn't fix it. A scar on my temple, my face coated with dirt, why would Sweeney bother with me, someone he knew fifteen years ago…I remembered him every step of the way, hoping I'd see him again…huh, I guess it was a fat chance in the first place.

"Sal?" a female voice called.

I looked around and saw Mrs. Lovett, heading towards me. Oh what did she want?

"There you are! Sweeney n' I was worried sick over you!" she sighed. "Where'd you run off too?"

"I went to find some peace, that's all…" I shrugged. "Head wasn't feeling itself, those few moments…"

"You all right?" she asked.

"Should be, I was a doctor's apprentice," I shrugged.

"Speaking of which…have you decided what you're going to do? 'Cause Mr. T and I could use a helping hand. Besides, I doubt the rent on your home is worth it…"

"I couldn't…" I sighed.

"Please? It'd put both our minds at ease, knowing you're all right. Besides…you might see the judge die…"

I smiled at the thought of Turpin's death. Now she was pinning me. "How's Mr. Todd?"

"Well," a deep voice teased behind me.

I turned to see none other than Sweeney, his lips curled in some sort of smile. I smiled back, except mine was a bit more natural, and he pulled me into a friendly embrace. He breathed slowly and pulled back, both hands on my shoulders. "Anything serious from that tumble?"

"Nope. Well, my legs were numb, so I doubt if there was anything wrong there, I wouldn't have noticed 'till I woke up this morning."

He smirked and Mrs. Lovett patted my back. Sweeney dropped his hands to his sides and the three of us went forward. For some reason, I felt a cold feeling cover my right shoulder blade. I risked a side ways glace and saw Mrs. Lovett was making sure I wouldn't get lost in the crowd by gently pushing my back. I yawned slightly and wriggled my nose a bit. Sweeney smirked and we were heading towards some sort of stage.

There was a sign that read 'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir' and an arrangement of objects scattered across the surface of it. Sweeney turned from it and snarled. I followed his gaze and set my eyes on Beadle. Sweeney moved the side of his coat that was set above his jacket, which lay over a black vest, which was over the usual white shirt, which was tucked into the usual black or navy pantaloons with slightly lighter strips (it's that whole observant thing). I saw that in a holster was his razor, which he clutched it firmly with his hand. He snarled as he went forward, but Mrs. Lovett held him back.

"Hold it," she ordered.

Beadle started to flirt with some elegantly dressed young woman and smiled as he finished the first sentence. I might've been thirty, but I barely had enough time to age over seventeen or eighteen. Sweeney went back next to Mrs. Lovett and my side and released the razor. He folded the side of the coat back over it and folded his hands in front of his body.

I dragged out a popper I made out of metal when I was in prison. You see, my version of a popper is a thick band of whatever material you use and it flies all the way to where you aim it. I secretly aim it for Beadle the complicated way, so he wouldn't look at me, and flicked it hard. It zoomed up, hit a board, then a rail, then the side of a stand, and then struck the back of Beadle's head with a hard THWACK! Sweeney smirked along with Nellie as Beadle turned around, rubbing the back of his head. I laughed and Sweeney patted my back, resting his left hand on my left shoulder and leading me up so I didn't get myself caught. That was the same thing Ben did…

A small boy came out, locks of blond hair tumbling out of his cap. He had a drum, which he beat on with a small slab of wood and gathered people around. After about 14 seconds, he set the drum down and started singing.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please? Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair…What ought not to be there? Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can awaken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare! Gentlemen, you are about to see something that rose from the dead-! …On the top of my head!"_

He pulled his cap off to let blonde locks of hair tumbles out into medium length strands. Men laughed and I snickered. _"I haven't seen hair as fake as that since I went to the pope to borrow his mat! At least his hair wasn't made of a boy's despair! And I know well, since I can fairly tell. There's a difference between miracle and fake, which apparently shows that you're as dumb as a rake!"_

" '_T was Pirelli's miracle elixir. That's what did the trick sir, true sir true. Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir? Just like an elixir ought to do?"_

A few bottles were being passed around, opened, and then passed again. _"How about a bottle, mister? Only costs a penny, guaranteed! Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir?" _he asked as he rubbed some on a bald man's head. _"You can have my oath, sir, 'tis unique! Rub a minute- stimulatin', in it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"_

"_Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?"_ Sweeney asked Mrs. Lovett when a bottle was next to us. I too, was questioning what it was. Pig's as*? Most likely in my opinion.

"_Are we standing near an open trench?"_

"_Are we standing near an open trench?"_

"_Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?"_

Card stacking, it's beautiful to see. Then I added me own word. _"I can see flies right now, almost smells like hide of a cow!"_

"_Buy Pirelli's miracle elixir, anything wot's slick, sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's; when they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle, missus?_

"_What is this?" _Sweeney received one of the bottles while the boy was presenting one to a lady at the front.

"_What is this?" _Mrs. Lovett raised a brow.

"_Smells like P*SS…"_

"_Smells like 'EW!'"_

"_Looks like P*SS…"_

"_Wouldn't touch it if I were you dear."_

"_This is P*SS, P*SS with ink!"_

"_I feel like I'm about to throw…" _I sing. _"How far does this Pirelli go with this CR*P?"_

Toby scowled at us for a brief moment. _"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir—"_

"_Keep it off your boot's, sir!" _Sweeney told a man next to us. _"Eats right through!"_

"_YES, get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it; ladies seem to love it—"_

"_Flies do to!" _Mrs. Lovett snapped.

The men laughed, and so did I. The boy moved out of the way to allow a rooster poised man with a bright blue suit on and a weird sort of hat, like the ones you see men wear on chilly nights. He smiled directly at me, making Sweeney growl. Even he started singing.

"_I am Adolfo Pirelli, da king of da barbers. Da barber of kings! E buon giorno, good day. I blow you a kiss!"_ He did so, at me. _"And I, da so famous Pirelli I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say…my elixir is P*SS! Who says this?"_

The streets were silent for a bit. Then, I was a bit shocked on who spoke up. "I do!" Sweeney said. "I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street I have opened," he informed as he walked to the front, "a bottle of Pirelli's elixir and say to you that it's nothing but a uric fraud concocted from P*SS and ink…"

"Don' forget cow's hide!" I shout.

Every man but Pirelli and Sweeney laugh, several of the ladies do as well. Pirelli's face grows red with irritation and he presents a fake smile at Sweeney. Sweeney continues. "Further more, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with 10 times more dexterity than any street mountain-"

Something hit my ear, so I couldn't catch the last word of that sentence. Pirelli was biting his lip, trying to restrain any anger. I blinked and Sweeney turned, making me smile as he held up his razors.

"You see these razors? I lay 'em against five pounds. You are no match, sir. Either except my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham…"

"And a P*SS seller!" I remind.

I saw a corner of Sweeney's mouth uplift at the remark. Although, the way Pirelli was examining those razors…it made me a bit cautious…like I've seen him before…well…his face was certainly familiar. Mrs. Lovett noticed the expression on my face and patted my shoulder, hoping it'd comfort me a bit. It didn't.

"You hear this foolish man?" Pirelli smirked. "Now please, you will see how you will-a regret-a this folly!" he grunted as he twirled his cape over his head and threw it back onto a chair behind him. "TOBY!" he called.

"Who's up for a free shave?" Sweeney smirked.

Cries and hands went up, Beadle watching with interest. I looked at my feet and I could feel Pirelli's gaze on me, observing my somber expression.

"Sal, cheer up," Mrs. Lovett pleaded. "Mr. T's got this hands down!"

"That's not it…" I whisper.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

I hesitated. "I can't get it out of my head…the screaming…the fighting…her last words to me before I was sent…"

Her face went solemn. "Her?"

I remained quiet. I couldn't lift my head on my own, so an invisible force reminded me of that beggar…maybe she saw her…one source isn't always reliable. I sighed and looked up, not sorrowful, not relaxed, but stern. Sweeney spotted me and his brow furrowed. I glanced at Pirelli as his servant, Toby, pushed up a chair and swiped off the cloth covering it. Sweeney just got a plain wooden chair.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Sweeney questioned.

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors!" Beadle smirked, walking to the side of the way. Mrs. Lovett went up next to the stage and handed Sweeney his materials, since it's sort of hard to shave a man without them. I remained where I was, cold sweat pouring down my back.

"Ready?" Beadle asked them.

"Ready," Pirelli smirked. I could tell he had a Italian accent, one with a bit of force in it. What was going on?

"Ready," Sweeney practically mouthed.

"The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner!" Beadle declared.

He raised the whistle to his mouth and blew on it…the contest had begun.

**A.N: Okay, it has to be angst or something other than hurt/comfort. But at the end of each chapter, well, except the first, don't you feel the need to read on to see what happens? Plus, when you see 'T.S.C', that's the mark that time has past. Please Review and I hope you'll read the sixth chapter!**


	6. STORY TITLE'S TOO LONG FOR BOX

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Contest and What I Do To Get Some F*CKING Peace**

Pirelli was examining his razor, as if he had all the time in the world. Toby held one end of the strop and Pirelli held the other, sliding it in one motion continuously, cutting up Toby's fingers. The gentlemen he was shaving didn't seem to mind that a bloody razor was about to make contact to his face, hot, sticky blood. Toby winced and tried to not cry out, but his grunts were still audible from where I was. Pirelli's smile was obviously fake, a bit of fury and pride mixed in, but it was covered up with a fat lie. He eyed me, showed his teeth, and went back to sharpening his razor. Sweeney, on one hand, was VASTLY different.

He attached one end to his pantaloons and the other was gripped in his hands. He gradually slid it up and sown the strop, riving me mad. I mean what was he doing? Trying to loose? I might be a woman, but I'm one for my competitiveness, I assume. Why I assume that? The assumption mostly originates from when I yanked two strands of hair on each side of my head. Up-down-up-down; it was maddening! Sure he's a calm fella now a' days, but he was sliding it up and down no faster than a three-toed-sloth. Even that's nice!

Pirelli already dropped the strop and went to beating the lather and Sweeney was STILL sharpening the razor. I covered my eyes with my hands, but something made me put a gap between two fingers so I could see at least the stage. Pirelli began to sing as he swirled the lather (cream, whatever!).

"_Now signorini, signori, we mix the lather, but first you gather around. Signorini, signori you looking a man who had the glory to shave the Pope! Mr. Sweeney whoever—I beg you pardon. You'll probably say it was a cardinal—nope! It was the pope!"_

Toby unraveled a scroll and showed a picture of the pope. People laughed, but I just scowled.

"_Card stacking cheat with nothing to eat. I can so tell by the way you sell! I mean at least 'Mr. Sweeny' doesn't have to feast on dead rats and mice like you! I see your eyes! I'm not stupid, you know, so stop rolling like I can't show everyone how to kick your Italian-"_

"Tailor!" Mrs. Lovett mouthed, waving her hands in front of her neck.

"What? It's true," I smirked.

A few men laughed and Pirelli smiled, I guess he was thinking this was all just to 'charm' him.

"_To shave the face," _he continued. _"To cut the hair, require the grace! Require the flair. For if you slip, you nick the skin, you clip the chin! You rip the lip a bit beyond repair!"_

"_I doubt it mister, I do, since you look like you've carried the flu!" _I sing. _"Sure does Mr. Sweeney, but at least he doesn't use the word 'Meany' likes, you and a bunch of school girls. It makes me want to hurl!"_

"_To shave the face or even a part without the smart requires the heart! Not just the flash, it take the panache, it take the passion for the art."_

I shook my head at Sweeney, who was just examining his razor. I groaned and thought I should start rooting for Pirelli, because at least he was getting it done. Maybe I'd be slightly appreciated for once in my life as well.

"_To shave the face, to trim the beard, to make the bristle clean like a whistle. This is from early infancy. The talent give to me by God!"_

Now, Sweeney decided to put on the F*CKING lather, but Pirelli was near done. I sighed and rested my head on my hand in mid-air, shaking my head at Sweeney.

"_It take a the skill, it take a the brains."_ Now Sweeney was now angling his razor. Didn't he get it that he was pretty much finished?_ "It take a the will, to take the pains. It take the pace, it take the graaace!"_

'Grace' is when he sounded like a school girl. But during this, Sweeney shaved all the mans face before Pirelli finished his shrieking. My eyes widened, and Sweeney moved out of the way so Beadle could see the results when Pirelli stopped bursting me eardrum.

"The winner is Todd!" Beadle announced.

Mostly everyone applauded, but I just stood there, my mouth gapping. NEVER in my life of witnessing barber's shaving have I seen anyone shave that fast. I blinked, and I blinked, not seeming to stop. Mrs. Lovett smiled up at Sweeney and she clapped. Sweeney smirked at Pirelli as he stuck his razor back in its place. I just couldn't believe Sweeney won that! He was slow in the beginning, but what the F*CK! HE COULD'VE DONE THAT ALL ALONG? Pirelli walked over to him and bowed. I couldn't hear them, but I could read lips, like I said before.

"Signor, I bow to a skill far greater from my own," Pirelli stated.

Sweeney just held up his hand. "The five pounds."

He tapped his finger against his palm impatiently. Pirelli frowned and snatched out his coin purse to give Sweeney the money. Mrs. Lovett spotted me and walked over, staring at me as if I was silly. I still stood in my spot, my mouth still in its gap.

"May the good Lord smile on you," Pirelli smiled.

Sweeney took the pounds and stuffed them away.

"'Till we meet again," Pirelli bowed. "Come, boy!" Pirelli slapped Toby across the face, but /I didn't wince as if I felt his pain, I just stood there, mouth gapping. Sweeney got the rest of his things while I tried to comprehend what Pirelli was screaming behind the stage. Mrs. Lovett nudged me, but I wouldn't budge. She sighed and walked over to Sweeney.

"I suppose it's me gentle heart," she sighed, "but I do hate seeing a boy treated like that."

He simply nodded. A man walked up, cane and all, and started talking.

"Congratulations!" I heard. "Mr. Todd. May I ask you sir; do you have your own establishment?"

He tapped the cane on Sweeney's shoulder and Sweeney just stared. Mrs. Lovett was the one who answered.

"He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my meat pie emporium in Fleet Street."

Sweeney strolled over to the Beadle, so I sat down in the middle of the ground, my chin on the palm of me right hand and me right shoulder on the side of my right knee. Since I had pantaloons, I crossed my legs, my dress stretching while the front of my legs pulled it down as they went to the side. One shin lay upon the other, making a white spot where the pressure was placed. The Beadle turned to face Sweeney.

"I thank you sir," Sweeney told him. "You are a paragon of integrity."

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors," Beadle explained. He smiled the way a rat would, and it made my stomach churn. My throat scorched and I had the explainable desire to vomit. "Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?"

"Yes sir," Sweeney assured.

"Then, Mr. Todd, you should surely see me there before the week is out."

"You'll be welcome, Beadle Bamford. And I can guarantee, to give you without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know."

Beadle smiled and walked away, Sweeney eying his tracks. Mrs. Lovett tapped his shoulder and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't look now, but I think you're little suspenseful little delay made Tailor's stomach churn up a bit much."

He turned to me. I don't know what he saw, but I doubt it was good. He began to walk over, my mouth numb from gapping, and Mrs. Lovett and he helped me to my feet. She brushed off me back and I had a sic feeling in my stomach. I rushed to a box and puked. I looked up and squinted. There was some of Mrs. Lovett's cursed meat pie in it, which I swore I spit out. I guess I just couldn't feel it go down. I stood and started walking away, when Mrs. Lovett caught me shoulder.

"Have you thought about my offer?" she asked.

"What? Oh that, um…" Out of all honesty, I didn't. My mind was occupied criticizing both Pirelli and Sweeney.

"I think everything went out of her while she was gapping," Sweeney teased, a cruel grin spread on his face.

"Well, at least I don't look I'm a bloody mad skunk," I snapped. "Anyways, I haven't really thought of it yet, but I will."

"Dear, it's a simple yes or no," she smiled politely.

I was thinking hard about it. It was taking a bit of advantage, but I'd have to work to stay there. Plus, I'd see Sweeney and Nellie everyday. Yet again, what if Anthony wanted to talk, yet I wasn't there where I said I would be? Oh bother. Why is life something with 'ard choices?

"Well…"

"We'll take that as a yes, if you don' hurry it up," Sweeney snapped.

"Fine with me," I shrugged.

Sweeney smirked and I followed them down the way. Although, something caught me eye. I looked to see a man about my age. I gasped and all blood fled my head.

"Andrew…" I whispered.

"What dear?" Mrs. Lovett turned.

She saw how pale my face was, and snapped her fingers in front of my face. I fell hard on the ground and they were tying to get me up. Sweeney looked at the spot I laid my eyes on and I saw it was my twin. We had the same, shoulder-length brown hair, the same dark brown eyes, the same pale skin, the same amount of scars: one, and we both had something greater in common: we was both disowned.

Andrew saw me faint and hid behind a wall. He peered out and stared at my face. I felt lifeless, cold. Everything was fading, but my eyes didn't close. Either I was growing blind, or I had fainted.

T.S.C

I groaned as I got up, rubbing my sore back. I looked at the Big Ben and saw it was two hours since I had fainted. I looked around to see I was in a different room then the one by the market. The walls were a faded beige color and tan stripes climbed down from the roof. I sat on a bed, simple, but the colors were also beige. The blanket was tan and the floor was the same dark color as the pie emporium. The nightstand was the same color as the ground and a few chairs were sat, all of which were similar to the ones in the pie emporium. A desk was next to the door, a circular mirror hanging slightly over it on the wall.

I stood up cautiously and opened the closet. All my clothing items were in it. I looked on the nightstand to see a picture of Lucy and me together. Then there was one with me and Nellie, then Ben and I. There was also a glass of gin, so I thought someone had been in here, adding up all the facts. I opened the door slightly and peered through. I heard someone chopping up something, so I believed myself to be in the vicinity of Mrs. Lovett. I hated to jump to conclusions, but I was anyways.

I snuck out the room, closing the door gently behind me. I looked at the date on the wall next to Mrs. Lovett's door. It was definitely two hours after I had passed out. I sighed in relief and walked down the hall. Looking down, I saw that my clothes were the same, except the top of my dress had one button loose. I looked inside my dress to see if anything was missing, or even looked like was shifted. Apparently, only the dress had been shifted. Maybe they were checking if I had a corset on and if I did, wanted to loosen it or take it off so the blood could return to my head. I smiled, happy nobody was a Peeing Tom, and walked into the pie emporium itself. Mrs. Lovett was chopping away impatiently, but I saw it wasn't ingredients she was chopping, it was air. That's right; she was chopping at nothing like a mad woman. I raised a brow and waved my hand in her face. She didn't do anything but chop.

I blinked and went outside. The air felt nice on my skin, making me grin a bit. I climbed up the barbershop steps and heard something inside the room.

"_There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous and he was naïve…Then there was a barber and his friend, and she was beautiful as well, but she couldn't tell…that he loved her…then he married his wife, not sure if he would regret the decision for life. But she wasn't there that day…when he was with his wife and child…there was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who wiv a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate! Then there was nothing but to wait. And she would fall! So soft, so young, so lost and oh so beautiful! A month or so later, he sat rotting in prison, he heard that the French Prison got a new addition. He sobbed a week, called upon by insanity, and from then, he planned his revenge…a bit before his release…he received a letter that he thought would make his heart cease…his fiend, hoping she would see him after she was free…he…was so naïve…he thought he could not love her…but he was wrong…"_

Huh? _"There was an apprentice and her friend…and he was beautiful…a reliable man with a strong heart, but he was torn apart…she looked after his wife, who she envied with her life…his wife fell for the trap of a rat, and she had to call herself daft, for not being there in time! She could have saved her, she could have, she could have…but she let the wife down, with her dying words…ringing…all day…the judge sentenced her for fifteen years for assault, not something so dolt! She felt cold, she held on…a little girl, and Jeannine Cattail…begged for her to stay…the father was furious and barked at her to come, Jeannine wouldn't budge! The father lunged! AND POOR LITTLE JEANNINE WAS ERASED FROM THE FACE OF THIS WORLD!" _I whispered.

I sighed. Living in a world so cold…counted the days, I did, all the time I was in prison. Tallied them up on a wall for the next prisoner to see, thought they'd like to see how merciful it can be for women. I guess…it's good to be a woman, but…some just don't seem to know how a man's point of view runs.

I tried for the handle but something stopped me. I had been breaking my back just to get him to tell me I looked nice when I was fifteen. Now, why was I being so nice? He was seventeen or eighteen fifteen years ago! Well, the years had certainly changed him. I bit my lower lip and went back the pie emporium. She was still chopping at nothing. I was beginning to think this was a dream, but I saw something on her arm. It looked like blood. I laughed nervously and ran into the door trying to get out. /I rubbed my forehead and twisted the handle. I looked at the street ahead of me to see none other than Andrew.

"Andrew?" I called.

He started walking towards me, and then he looked up at the window, which he then started to back away.

"Andrew, it's me! Tailor? Sal? Remember?" I demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Don't look up," he mouthed, still looking up anyways.

I raised a brow and looked down, receiving a chuckle from him. "So, how's things?"

"Uh…um…remember THAT time with THE BARBER?" he stressed on specific words.

I got his drift. "DON'T remember. Any other words you could use that might spring it to MIND? Like when he wanted people to be like HIM? Is that what you're saying?"

"HE'S scary, but I'm talking about the only Halloween he didn't go SCARI NG those little girls that always liked ME?"

"Little girls liked you?" I teased.

"Funny," he smirked.

"LIKE I SAID, DON'T rings any bells in my MIND. But yet, I think it's because I didn't listen to HIM much or what he did…"

"Ah…well, do you remember when HE TRIES TO KILL a mocking bird in flight and I used to watch from my house because that was the only time someone paid attention to ME?"

"What?" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't look up!" he reminded.

"Why? Will Halloween come again?"

"It's not funny, Salutations."

"WELL, SORRY FOR BEING A 'SISTER'!" I snapped.

"What's with the stress over sister?" he cocked his head.

"We're both disowned, so we don't really belong to the Cattails no more."

"Yeah, but we still go by it."

"True."

"Anyways, PLEASE DON'T LOOK UP!"

"Oi, then come in! Mrs. Lovett is acting odd…"

"I have to get back to the workhouse, actually…" he faced me. "Don' want a whipping."

"Of course. See you?"

"Hopefully. This isn't a common thing to get breaks."

I waved good bye and went up to the barbershop. I swung the door open, not knocking, and shut it immediately after seeing what was in there.

"Well…I'm burning my eyes now…" I blink.

I walked down the stairs and entered the pie shop. I walked over to Mrs. Lovett, picked up a rolling pin, and smashed it against the back of her head. Her head was flung down onto the counter and she shot it back up, both hands pushing the sides as if she was trying to hold it together.

"I gather you saw?" she blinked in pain.

"Saw what? If you're talking about his arm, yes I saw."

(Flash back)

I opened the door and Sweeney turned rapidly. His sleeve was hidden, but I saw something droop out from under the white fabric. It was a stream of blood. I noted the bleeding razor and the drenched vials half-filled with blood (don't get me started on half-full, half-empty). I widened my eyes and shut the door when he was trying to say something.

(End of possibly the shortest flashback you'll ever see in this thing)

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?" I screamed at her after she explained it.

(Not doing another short flashback). "Dear…it's just blood…"

"IT'S HIS BLOOD! DOESN'T HE KNOW BLOOD REPRODUCES?"

"He wasn't a doctor's assistant," she pointed out.

"OH FOR *****'S SAKE!" (I'm Christian, so I can't keep saying the lord's name in vain). "EVERY ONE KNOWS THAT!"

"No, they don't," she huffed. "Now stop twisting ye knickers and just go up. He wanted to talk to you, ya's know…"

"Well, why don't you go up and talk to him?" I snapped. "You fancy him anyways!"

She gasped. "How'd you know that?"

"I was outside the barbershop when you two were singing, remember?" I hissed. "Plus, either you're observant, or you loose the fight."

"Oh dear…don' tell me you fancy him?"

I hesitated. My face grew pale and my hands gripped my skirts firmly. I shifted a bit and felt sweat pour down like buckets down my back. "He's cute, that's all I think about him in that tone."

She groaned and banged her head on the table. "Sal, that means one of us is going to end up victorious and I'd rather not destroy a perfectly good friendship just because of one little fight."

"I said I only thought him cute," I reminded.

"That immediately translates to 'Love him, but I just don' want to sound like a fragile poppy'."

"Watch it!" I warned.

"See what I mean? It's happening already!" she moaned. "Plus, I'm not breaking the wishing bone jus' to see who gets him."

I pondered hard. "Maybe whoever he molests first wins," I implied.

"Funny," Mrs. Lovett snapped.

"I'm serious," I stiffened. "I mean, really just a playful spank on the hide counts as that."

Mrs. Lovett stared at me, then rested her chin on her palm. "You might be up to sumffing…"

"Hmm…whoever he seems to smile at the most?"

"That wouldn't work. He'd be smiling all the time if he was in love!"

"True…"

"What about this," she rested her elbows and held her index fingers up, leaning towards the edge of the table and facing me. "Whoever can get him to stop thinking about Lucy."

I blinked. "Nellie, that's impossible! He clings to her memory like a splinter in a carpenter's thumb!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" she slammed her hands on the table.

"Well…he thinks about revenge a lot, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe if one of us can make him push that to the back of his mind…"

"And how would that be fair? You know a lot of things that I can only dream of!"

"Oh just kill me…" I snarled at the floor.

Nellie put her face in her hands and screamed. I widened my eyes and sighed. "THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" she screamed.

We heard stomping rise from outside. "Now you've gone and done it," I huffed.

"BUGGAR!" she cussed.

She raced up, grabbed her knife and started copping some random ingredient. I had a feeling on what she was doing, so I ran into my room and slammed the door, panting. I rushed over to the desk and snatched the quill. I took a leather bound blank journal from my bag of books and thought hard about what to write. I needed to write out my angst by writing something to torture the characters…or just make something I want to happen. The door opened, and I was staring at Sweeney, blood dripping down the side of his face. So I guess that was tumbling we heard.

"What was that scream?" he demanded.

I blinked. Here, the psychology begins. "What scream?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tailor," he growled. "What was that scream?"

I blinked. "You know, I think you've been overworking. You're imagining things!"

"NO I'M NOT!" he roared.

"Now, Mr. Todd…you've had a long day…don't you think it's at least possible your paranoid about when the Beadle will come?"

He relaxed and furrowed his brow. "I guess…"

"Well then," I slammed my hands on the table. "All you need is some rest."

"What if the Beadle comes, genius?" he snapped.

I thought about it for a minute. "Well…I'm not tired…so I can just wake you up when he comes…"

"And how'll you do that exactly?" he snapped.

"Easy, sit in the barbershop all day." I crossed my arms like I accomplished something. "I'm not going to be bored, knowing I have something to look forward to."

"That would be?" he raised his brow.

"The death of the man who gave me my scar."

A.N.: Chapter 7 heading it's way. Please review on any suggestions for the story


	7. DrPirelli and Mr Collins

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Dr. Pirelli and Mr. Collins**

Sweeney angrily swiped his razor along the strop, staring out the widow. Mrs. Lovett sat on the new chair and I sat on the trunk. Sweeney's arm was bandaged for the donations of blood he gave me (what'd you think he did with it?). I sighed and rested my chin on my palm, my fingers automatically curling to briefly touch my lips. Sweeney was growling for no reason whatsoever, so I stood and ruffled my brunette locks with my fingers, scratching my scalp with the fingerless gloves I always wore.

"It's not much of a chair, but it'll do. Was me old Albert's chair. Sit it in it all day he did, then his leg gave out with gout."

"Sad…" I shook my head. "Was a nice man."

"Yes he was," Mrs. Lovett smiled. She loved the way I was still so kind, even though I knew she loved Mr. Todd. Well, out of all honesty, I still feel that urge to kill, like when Sweeney and I first got back here.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come?" Sweeney growled, changing the subject completely. "'Before the week is out', that's what he said…"

"Why you say the weeks out?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "It's only Tuesday."

I stiffened. Sweeney faced her and threw the strop, or whatever he was sharpening it on, down on the ground behind him and stormed over to the mirror. Of course he wouldn't throw his friend (unless they had an argument over who wore what better). Mrs. Lovett got up and started singing.

"_Easy now, hush love hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush. Wait…hush love hush; think it through once its bubbles then what's to do?"_ Sweeney was turned a bit sideways, grinning over something. _"Watch it close," _now he was twisting his razor in his hand, _"let it brew, wait."_

He walked around her and stormed to the other side of the room. _"I've been thinking flowers, maybe daises, to brighten up the room. Don't you think flowers, pretty daises, might relieve the gloom? Ah wait…love wait."_

"_Steady now, easy does it, what's the hurry, now?" _I sang, standing. _"He will come, just you wait. Good things come to those who those who bait with the calmness of your nature, not the serenity of a preacher…"_

"The judge…" Sweeney flipped his razor in front of his face and started pacing again, "when will we get to him?"

"Are you deaf?" I snapped.

He opened the door, apparently not hearing a word I said. "Can't you think of nothing else?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "Always broaching away with your wrongs and what happened heaven knows how many years ago." Sweeney was looking over the rail of the stairs now. "Come on. _Slow love, slow. Times so fast. Now goes quickly see now its past. Soon will come soon will last…wait…" _She sat him down in the chair, and I imagined him saying 'Yes dear'. It made a smirk implant on my face. _"Don't you know, silly man," _this grabbed his attention, _"half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things happen to those who can…wait…gillyflowers maybe…stead of daisies…I don't know, what do you think?"_

He was now smirking and twisting his F*CKING friend (I swear I'm tossing that thing out of the window in his F*CKING sleep) once again. It made me think he was going to marry that thing (maybe I'll burn it instead, so he can't go and save it, you know how that's so romantic he's going to cut himself having sex with the bloody thing). We heard something at the door, and Sweeney rushed up to see who was entering. He went up against the wall and clutched his razor as the door opened. Anthony stepped through, smiling wider then I've ever seen him.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," he said when he saw Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett, sir," she introduced herself.

"A pleasure ma'am," Anthony nodded.

Sweeney stepped away from the wall, staring at Anthony. Anthony heard his steps though. "Mr. Todd, there's a girl who needs my help. She's a sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful too and-"

"Slow down son…" Sweeney lead him to the chair.

"Yes…I'm sorry. This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but this morning, she dropped this!" He held up a key. "Surely a sign Johanna wants me to help her. And that's her name, Johanna. And Turpin is her guardian; he's a judge of some sort…"

Sweeney stared at Mrs. Lovett, and she stared back at him.

"Wait a d*m F*CKING minute, Anthony!" I scolded, crossing my arms. "Didn't that MOTHER F*CK say stay off that street or 'you'll regret the day you were born'?"

Sweeney turned his head to me. "You know what happened?"

"Of course, I was there the first time he saw Johanna…pretty thing, nice voice as well…"

"Anyways…" Anthony continued. "Once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house, release her and beg her to come away with me tonight!"

"Oh this is very romantic," Mrs. Lovett sarcastically opinionated.

"Yes…" Anthony nodded. "But you don't know anyone in London you see…"

"Am I F*CKING chopped liver to you?" I growled.

"…except you and Miss Cattail… and I need somewhere safe to bring her until I've hired a coach to take us away. If I could keep her here just for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt."

Sweeney just stared at him. Mrs. Lovett answered him. Bring 'er 'ere love."

"Thank you ma'am. Mr. Todd?" Sweeney nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you my friend!" Anthony shook his hand before running out once again.

"Seems like the fates are favoring you at last, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett kissed up. Sweeney walked over to the other side of the room again. "What is it? You'll have her back before the days out?" She asked that after he grunted for a 'yeah, whatever'. He picked up the strop and began attaching it to the chair.

"What about him?"

"Him? Oh, well, let him bring her here, then since you're so hot for a little…" then she pointed to her throat. "That's the throat to slit my dear."

Sweeney went over to the window as I inched for the door. "Poor little Johanna, all those years without a scrape of motherly affection…well…I'll soon see to that…"

My heart stopped. What? Who? When? Where? F*CKING WHY? Oh bother! Mrs. Lovett noticed Mr. Todd staring out the smaller window and waked over. I ran out of the shop and down the stairs in a hurry, noticing what it was they saw. It was Pirelli and Toby. Bother! Pirelli noticed me and waved, coming over. I struggled when I slopped over, peering up to the window. Those two were staring right at the scene.

"Signor," he greeted. "Is Mr. Sweeney in?"

"Uh…I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know what you's mean by that," I stuttered.

"The barber, Mr. Sweeney Todd, is he up in shop?"

"Well…you see…I would have to guess him 'as the flu, by the way he looks. But he's a stubborn man…" I sighed. I'm an expert at lying. "If you'd like to go and see him, he's still up there…but I'd rather no set my…" I turned so they wouldn't see what I was saying, if they was they observant, "eyes on him ever again, to tell you the truth…"

"Well, maybe after my talk with him, maybe we could talk about how he seems to treat you…" he comforted. "By the way it looks, it seems like he's treating you as if you weren't there…"

I cursed myself for his mouth being in their sight. The truth was that was the way Sweeney treats me. "Actually, it is…new him fifteen years ago, now he ignores me as if I never even existed…"

"Fifteen years ago?" he smiled. He turned to Toby. "Stay in the Pie Shop for a second or two."

Toby nodded and went inside. Pirelli set a hand on my back and pushed me gently down the way he came from. I clutched my skirts, hoping I'd at least get no more then a lecture of how I should be with him. What surprised me was that he started talking to me in a BRITISH ACCENT.

"Remember me, Tailor?" he smiled. "Davy Collins?"

My eyes widened. Then I smiled. "Davy? It's so good to see ya! How long 'as it been…sixteen years?"

"Ah, Tailor…still that same happy face I loved…" he smirked.

"Well, you know that every friendship has to be severed somehow…"

"It was sad though…"

"So, Davy…how's the life so far? I see you're trying your aim at becoming the barber you always wanted to be."

"Well…" he turned to look behind me. "Ah…Mr. Sweeney…"

I squeezed my eyes. Now? "Signor Pirelli," Sweeney greeted.

"See how he doesn't even greet or acknowledge me," I mouthed.

"May I talk with you?" Davy motioned for Sweeney's barbershop.

"Sure…" Sweeney stated.

I allowed Pirelli to pass and he went with Sweeney up to the shop. Once the door closed, I ran up as quietly as I could and leaned against the wall, eavesdropping.

"I used to sit right here…watching you shave…then there was little Tailor…who always fancied listening to what I saw…"

I half expected to hear 'Who?', but what I heard was vastly different. "Shut up about her."

"Why? We were like this…" I knew Davy was crossing his fingers. Weird thing was…I didn't hear Mrs. Lovett. "Of course, that was the old days…although I always was thinking about her…"

"Shut up," Sweeney growled.

"Again, why?" he laughed. "Remember, there's always my good friend, Beadle, to make sure you don't go near her, and that I get my pay from you Mr. Sweeney Todd!" The name he said in Italian, the rest was Davy. He laughed and I heard the kettle blow like a whistle. I heard a CLUNK! Then another, and a THUMP! I heard a momentary silence, then I heard constant blows. I knew what was happening. I wanted to yank open the door, but then I'd have to explain how I knew. Davy was me old crush, then I realized about Ben…but he was married, so I decided to go with the flow of things…I couldn't let this happen. I retched the door open and ran behind Sweeney, wrestling the kettle out of his grasp.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HE** ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. He just stared at me. "WELL?"

"He blackmailed me…half me earnings…"

"AND? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO F*CKING DO? I DON'T CARE IF HE BLACKMAILS YOU FOR YOUR HEAD! HE'S ME LOVE, AND YOU'RE NOT LAYING A HAND ON HIM!"

He caught his breath. What came out of my mouth? The devils swear. I promised myself that if I ever fell for a man and admitted it to Sweeney or Ben, it's called the devils swear. There's nothing that can remove it, nothing at all.

"Ow…" Pirelli groaned as he tried to get up.

Sweeney was staring at me, and I helped Pirelli up.

"You fell badly, didn't you?" I fibbed. "Let's get you a nice pie, uh?"

"Sure, Tailor," Pirelli smiled.

I lead him out, feeling Sweeney's gaze focused hard on me. I shut the door and rushed him down.

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _I heard Mrs. Lovett laugh in my head. _"He's mine!" _

"I don't care…" I whispered. "I don't…"

Pirelli entered and I heard something come from above; the slitting of a throat.

T.S.C

Mrs. Lovett dropped her knife and went upstairs. I sat Pirelli down and sighed, feeling something deep in my stomach. I walked into my room and closed the door, sliding down it. I stared at the book on the desk and stood. I sat down on the chair in front of it and took a quill. I dipped it in ink and scribbled down the words.

_Terrible Charlotte sat there, weeping at the altar. It was raining on her beautiful outside wedding, and she cursed her fiancé to d*mation. She'd been through raping, prison, and even through loss…and this is what life spat in her face…more suffering. She sniffled and stood, clutching the flowers so hard that she split the stems in half. One hand wrapped each half, she tore them to shreds, cussing under her breath._

"_I'll get that mutt, I swear it," she swore. "Ignored me for years, yet I still loved him…and he talks to me once, takes every sane molecule in my body, and rips my F*CKING heart out with his claws! I'll get him…I swear to my fathers I will…"_

I panted when I wrote the last of the quotation marks. I hated the world, I hated all the animals, I hated all the D*CKS who thought they could get anything through violence…there are other ways…they just can't see it. I stabbed the desk with the quill and tossed the book at the wall. I started sobbing, not sure of anything any more. I hit the wall with my fist and turned around, sliding down. I noticed I was in the corner, hugging my knees and feeling hidden from oxygen. Everything…everything felt cold around me. I felt like Charlotte, who had nothing, except insanity in a body. I would develop her better then just a girl later on…but I can't think straight now.

Someone knocked on my door, so I sniffled and tried to keep in the tears. "Who is it?"

"Nellie," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure…"

She entered and I stood, wiping at the tears, hoping they'd come off. They just kept coming back. She sighed and sat me down on the bed. She noted the quill and picked up the book, reading the print at hand. She closed it and set it in her lap, staring at me with sympathy.

"Dear, do you know any psychology?" she asked.

"Barely," I admitted.

"Well, how 'bout we do this. Every day you write a passage in this. We'll read it together at the end of the week. Okay?"

I nodded. She handed me the book and heaved me up. She guided me back into the pie shop, Pirelli not in. Toby ruffled his short brown hair and I stared at the wig beside him.

"I still wonder how Mr. Todd won…" I sighed.

"He's good at what he does, that's how," Mrs. Lovett huffed. "Well, Toby's going to be staying wiv us!"

"That so?" I raise a brow.

"Yes…you know, not that I think 'bout it…why don't you write in your book when you ever feel the urge to write, okay?"

"All right," I muttered.

Mrs. Lovett handed Toby a pie and just handed me some gin. I opened the book again, feeling cold again.

_Charlotte glanced at a puddle of water. All she saw was a pale red head, who of which had a long black streak of hair on the left of her face. The eyes were blue, and there was a murderous crimson glint. She scoffed and thought for a minute…maybe something just happened to him. There was more to the world than nothingness, but she was too paranoid over her past experience. Her skinny little figure trembled as the rain dumped buckets on her. Her mind was under attack, one side quarreling with the other. One wanted peace and tranquility for the poor soul, the other wanted war and just to satisfy her thirst for her fiancé's blood. _

"_I think you should rip his head off, feed off the expression he'll have…" a voice said behind me. "Yet again, I'm just talking to the war side of you…"_

_Charlotte turned to a handsome young man, with short hair and a devilish grin. All felt cold, and the rain turned to hail. _

"_What's the matter? Never seen your devil before?" he mocked. _

_He laughed as her face was struck with horror. She couldn't stand more pain, just no more. There was no where to escape to, except the most possible death she was walking into._

I bit my lower lip, somehow feeling better. I looked at the ceiling above my head and dazed into my own little world. Mrs. Lovett heard something and started banging stuff on the counter. Since I'm very observant, I was immediately alarmed. I stood up and exited in a hurry. Mrs. Lovett was wide eyed when I was half-way up the steps. Toby kept eating his pie and I opened the door to the barbershop.

"Hey…so listen, I-" I looked up at Sweeney. He was pouring tea and Pirelli was nowhere to be found. I guess that's good.

"You were saying?" he gave me a sideways glance.

"Well…I guess I sort of over reacted earlier, so…I'm sorry for being a complete 'arse and I…"

I stopped. I saw blood on his sleeve. I glanced at the trunk, and back at Sweeney. He looked at me, kettle uplifted and the cup settle in his right hand.

"Sumfing wrong?" he asked.

I gulped and laughed nervously. "Yeah… um…are you bloody insane?"

He stared at me, still holding the kettle and cup. "Excuse me?"

I tried for the door, but Sweeney yanked my elbow back and made me fall. Next thing I know, a hot tea kettle is beating my head continuously and I almost break my neck when I turn my head to the trunk. Thinking it for the best, I pretend to be dead. I was good at it to, because he believed it. He dropped the kettle and kicked the trunk.

"See that, Davy?" he spat at it. "SHE'S DEAD!"

Something muffled in the box and he lifted the lid. Davy slowly heaved himself out and widened his eyes at the sight of me. Sweeney grabbed his razor and held his head up. I felt like I was going to barf. A tear escaped and Davy caught it.

"TAILOR! RUN!" he screamed.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Sweeney roared, sliding the razor through his throat.

**A.N:What will happpen next, you ask? Chapter 8 is coming soon!**


	8. The Envy in My Heart

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Envy in My Heart**

I didn't dare to move. 'Holy SH*T' was the only thought that ran through my head. I have to admit, I was terrified. Usually I'd try to defend Ben, but this wasn't the Benjamin Barker, the one full of life. This was Sweeney Todd, a man drowned with hate and sorrow. I remember when we met when I was only 13. Ben used to smile all the time, and a year later, he hired Davy for a few weeks. I wasn't allowed to go up, but it was interesting to hear what he did during his shaves. It was a bit different from what I did when my barber master was absent and I had to go and do the shave myself or he'd be P*SSED. I usually whistled the whole time, but I guess those memories are a bit off topic.

Blood trickled from my scar, which made me want to wince. It stung due to all the dust that crowded the ground. The door opened and Mrs. Lovett entered. She didn't seem to notice me.

"What's with all this noise?" she groaned. "Toby's getting a tad worry-"

She stared in fright at me. I wanted to tell her I was alive, but then Sweeney would just start betting BOTH of us with the d*m kettle. She watched Sweeney's back as he wiped the blood off his razor.

"Mr. T," she blinked. "Please tell me Sal's unconscious."

He didn't answer. You had to admit though, when you're unconscious, the person usually has their eyes _closed_.

"Mr. T?"

Still didn't respond. I flinched as my scar bits into my nerves, making my head feel like He**. I examined the room real quick to see if there were any weapons nearby. Sadly, there were none. I cussed in my mind and Nellie gasped.

"MR. T, YOU DIDN'T!" she gapped.

He turned, and she put a hand on her breast, panting and shaking her head. "Have you gone mad?"

"Hmm?"

She glanced at the trunk, forcing it open. She slammed the lid shut, eyes wide and fearful. "ARE YOU BARKING MAD?"

"He blackmailed me…half me earnings…" he grunted as he continued to polish his knife (I swear…).

"What about Sal?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Sal's dead. No big deal."

My heart ceased.

"Mr. T…I know I hate to say this…but…"

"But what?"

"She was crying over you."

WHAT? WO! WO! WO! I WAS CRYING OUT OF CONFUSION! Is what I would scream if I wasn't in this situation.

"And?"

"AND? SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND! SHE WAS MY FRIEND!"

"Key word: _was._"

"I only said was because you murdered her!"

I couldn't take this. She should know when I fake death, me having done it all the time as kids. I met her at 8, and up till my age of 19, did I stop pretending. I closed the gap in my mouth and blinked once.

"She's dead. Deal with it."

"Oh boy…well…I ain't getting rid of her body."

"OH COMES ON!" I sat up, arms wide spread. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN TRY TO DISCUSS THAT WHEN YOU THINK I'M DEAD! BESIDES, HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ME? MR. TODD, I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN GLANCE AT THAT KETTLE, THERE'S GOING TO BE SIX RAZOR FUNERALS!"

They stared at me like I was bonkers. These days, I was getting that look an awful lot. "Well, it's different every time you pretend to be dead dear," Nellie reminded.

"SO? I'M SCOLDING YOU FOR JUMPING TO HOW AND WHO IS GETTING RID OF MY CORPSE YOU BUNCH OF PSYCHOPATHS!"

Sweeney was only blinking. Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Dear…what else would we talk about? How good of a friend you was?"

I hesitated. "…well…no…but at least pray first or something…that's what I do…"

"Well, we're not-"

"I even did it for my parents…" I whispered.

Nellie knew how cruel Mrs. and Mr. Cattail were, being so picky with their children. Trust me, if you so much as glanced at a trouble maker, which were ten lashings.

"Oh…then I can see how you think that's necessary…well…how we going to get rid of Pirelli?"

"More like what are we going to do with the change purse," I hinted.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and opened the trunk again, scouring the body for the purse. I heard her mutter something about him being a bleeder and stuff the purse in her bodice. Sweeney was examining his razor (I feel like I should stalk him while the night comes to make sure he doesn't actually try to have razor babies).

"So…um…what're we going to do about the boy then?" Mr. Lovett asked Sweeney.

"I thought you said he was staying wiv us for a bit," I blinked.

"I forgot to say until Pirelli came back, is all," she shrugged.

"Send him up," Sweeney grunted, still examining his razor.

"No need for that, he's a simple thing."

"Send him up!" Sweeney lowered his razor and shouted, irritated.

She faced him. "Now Mr. T, surely one's enough for today. Sides, I was thinking of hiring the lad to help me 'round the shop. Ankles aren't what they used to be."

Sweeney walked over to the window. "All right."

"Course we're going to have to stalk up on the gin," she sighed.

Sweeney examined the outside, so I went by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it briefly and rested his own on it. "I'll get 'em, don't worry, my pet."

I smiled and stared back out at the street below. I gasped, and Sweeney smiled when we saw the Beadle and the Judge Turpin, right headed for the shop.

"The judge!" Sweeney gasped in excitement. He turned to Mrs. Lovett. "Get out!" he barked.

She blinked and obeyed, heading out the door. He faced me. "Now mister, it'd be no fun at all not to see the blood splatter."

He smirked at the mention of Turpin's blood and he went over to the desk with the mirror by the window. He spotted the blood stain on his shirt and wrestled his jacket on. Once he finally got it on, the judge entered.

"Mr. Todd," he greeted. He noted me. "Miss Cattail."

"At your service," Sweeney and I said at the same time. We gave each other sideways glances and then went back at the judge. "An honor," Sweeney continued, "To receive your patronage, me lord."

I was already barfing inside. "You know me, sir?" Turpin asked. I could tell he was suspicious.

"Who in this wide world does not know the great Judge Turpin?" Sweeney smirked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He gave me a warning side glance and I stiffened, tugging my collar slightly. "Mrs. Turpin," I mouthed.

Sweeney smirked at Turpin, hoping he didn't notice my nasty remark. Turpin raised a brow and walked over to the desk, Sweeney eying ever move he made. "These premises are hardly prepossessing, yet the Beadle tells me you're the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city."

"That is gracious of him, sir," Sweeney declared.

Turpin stared out the large window, and Sweeney walked up behind him. "What may I do for you today, sir?" He started taking the Judge's coat. "Stylish Trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir, sit."

I rolled my eyes and Turpin gripped the chair. Then he started singing (what is London now, a musical?). _"You see sir, a man infatuated with love her art and eager slave (_remember what I said about Turpin boxing me ear? Well, I guess it took some effect, since he's a bit on the quiet side, it's hard to tell what he's saying)_. So fetch the premade and Parma stone and gland me on a more seductive tone. A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne, but first sir, I think a shave."_

"_What else would you come to a barber for?" _I muttered.

"Quiet," Sweeney mouthed at me. _"The closest I ever gave." _Turpin sat down while Sweeney put the cloth over him for those hair-doesn't-get-on-ye clothes. He started whistling what he just said, which made me smile, since I always loved to whistle when I shaved.

"In a merry mood today, Mr. Todd?" Turpin asked, facing forward in the chair.

"_T is your delight, sir, catching fire from one man to the next." _Sweeney.

"_T is true, sir, love can still inspire the glut and pyre, {what more can require} more then love sir?"_

"_More then love sir?"_

"_What's there?"_

"_Women." _Of F*CKING course.

"_Oh yes women." _Turpin glanced at me.

"_Pretty women." _Sweeney gave me a sideways glance, making me smirk and lean against the wall. I was thinking mostly of ideas on what 'Charlotte' would do next, but I guess that Mrs. Lovett knew authors put some of themselves in their work…so I guess that's what she meant about if I knew psychology.

"_Bam bada bum bada…" _basically, the judge did a pattern of that following the tone they were in. Sweeney began to whistle again, and I felt the need to write. Then the judge stopped as Sweeney spread the lather on the area over the lip. Then Sweeney got his razor, and I was the only one who heard what he was saying.

"_Now then, my friend," _(NOT AGAIN!), _"now to your purpose. Patience, enjoy it revenge can't be taken in-"_

"_(_Something)_ commended sir."_

"_My lord," _Sweeney said, lifting the razor. I whistled softly, and Sweeney seemed to remember about the Judge's little reason for being here. _"And may, if it be said, is your intended sir?"_

"_My ward," _Turpin sang in answer. Puke flooded my mouth, so I forced myself to swallow it. "A pretty little rosebud…"

"Pretty as her mother?"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing sir, nothing," Sweeney saw the angered expression sprawled across my face.

_Little Sally, did her tally, she was the ugliest in school, _some boy sang in my head.

_Leave her alone!_ A younger Lucy ordered. _She did nothing to you!_

I guess that's when I met her…I shook my head back into the real world and Sweeney placed the blade against the Judge's throat. He slid it up and began the shave. I tightened my gritted teeth behind my lips and crossed my arms, snatching out the book and feeling I should have Charlotte murder the living CR*P out of her devil. Yet again, Mrs. Lovett was reading this, but she only did it to see if I was upset, angry, or worried in common patterns, or what any problems of mine were. I eased off and slid down the wall, shoving the book back into my jacket.

"_Pretty women," _Sweeney sang. _"Fascinating. Sipping coffee. Dancing…Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women. Sitting in the window or standing on a stair. Something in them cheers the air. Pretty women."_

"_Silhouetted." _

"_Staying wivin you."_

"_Glancing."_

"_Stay forever."_

"_Breathing lightly."_

I looked down at my bodice to see it was barely moving. I guess I was too breathing lightly. I blushed when I saw a bit of blood on my dress and rubbed my scar a bit, hoping it was as resilient as always.

"_Pretty women," _Sweeney continued.

_{Pretty women blowing out their candles or combing out their hair!} _(May I remind you that {mean it's in unison).Then the judge resumed the song.

"_Then they leave {even when they leave}, they're unvarnished. They can somehow still remain."_

_{Pretty women.}_

"_Confusing twits," _I sung under my breath.

Sweeney and the judge ignored me and Sweeney continued. _"At the mirror."_

"_In their garden."_

"_Lathe rising."_

"_Flower picking."_

_{Watching how they make a man sing. Proof of Heaven, as you're living}. _Sweeney now had the blade on one side of the throat, looking prepared to slice. _{Pretty women, sir! Pretty women, YES! Pretty women! Pretty women!}_

"Mr. Todd!" the door swung open. I recognized Anthony's voice anywhere. I turned pale and stopped breathing. "I just asked Johanna! She said she'd leave with me…to…night…"

"Oh for the love of all things Holy!" I squeaked.

"You!" Turpin snarled. "There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Johanna elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again! As for you barber-"

"Tailor, you imbecile!" I whispered. "Why did you forget? The court was today and of course Anthony would've come!"

"It's all to clear what company you keep. The only exception being Miss Cattail. Service them well and custom, for you'll have none of mine!" He slammed the door and stormed down the stairs.

"Uh-oh…" I inched for the door. Sweeney was staring down at the floor, still behind the chair. He looked pained.

"Mr. Todd, you have to help me!" Anthony begged.

"Out," Sweeney mouthed.

"Mr. Todd please!"

"Out," Sweeney said a bit louder.

"Mr. Todd-"

"OUT!" Sweeney roared.

Anthony grew wide eyed and I crashed into the window, managing to crack it. Blood dripped down my back and I fought the coat off, covering my wound with it. My brown hair started to look crimson in the back. Sweeney just stood there, half way between the door and the chair, staring at the door itself. I was struggling to get up, my head blazing. I heard a few stomps and Mrs. Lovett entered.

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened?" she demanded, shutting the door.

"I had him…" he growled.

I winced and I was unable to catch the first part of Mrs. Lovett's reply. "…saw the both running down the stairs."

"I had him!" Sweeney yelled, storming to the large window. "_His throat was bare beneath my hand."_

"There, there dear calm down…" Mrs. Lovett started walking towards him.

"NO! I had him!" Sweeney started pacing. "His throat was there and he'll never come again!"

"_Easy now, hush love, hush I keep telling you,"_

"_When!"_

"_What's your rush?"_

"_Why did I wait? You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!" _Sweeney walked a bit near her.

I stumbled when I tried to stand, accidentally slipping and banging the desk. Mrs. Lovett or Sweeney didn't look, making me feel yet more stings in my wound. My scar burst again, and I tried to grab a rag to cover the openings with. Sweeney turned to go back to the window.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with SH*T and the vermin of the world inhabit it…but not for long. They all deserve to die! Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two! There's the one staying put in his proper place and the other with his foot in the other one's face! Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you!" _I wasn't paying attention to were he was storming about, but now he turned from the shattered mirror (must've walked a bit) and was storming towards Mrs. Lovett. _"No we all deserve to die! Even," _grabbed one side of her neck and pushed her against the wall, _"you, Mrs. Lovett, even I!"_

"Am I chopped liver?" I whispered, examining my arms.

Now he was dragging her to the chair and I knew he was going to pull out his 'friend' and hold it to her throat. _"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief for the rest of us, death would be a relief! We all deserve to die! And I'll never see Johanna. Now I'll never hug my girl to me, FINISHED!" _This is when he started going about the room in an odd fashion, but I hoped he was picturing himself in a square or something. _"All right! You sir, how about a shave. Come and visit your good friend Sweeney. You sir? Too sir? Welcome to the grave! I will have vengeance, I will have salvation! Who sir? You sir? No one's in the chair, come on, COME ON! Sweeney's waiting, I want you bleeders! You sir? ANYBODY? Gentlemen now don't be shy! Not one man, no nor ten men, nor a hundred can acreage me! I will have you! I know I'll get him back even as he gloats and that mean I will practice on less honorable throats! And me Lucy lies in ashes, and I'll never see my girl again. But the world waits. I'm alive at last! And I'm full of JOY!"_

He was kneeling in front of the chair while Mrs. Lovett stood, hands on hips, by the large window. Sweeney was facing the ceiling, and he held his razors up. I looked at him in confusion, wondering what kind of ale he'd been swimming in.

"That's all very well," Mrs. Lovett stated. "But what are we going to do about him?" She nodded her chin at the trunk.

He lowered his gaze and razors till both were pointed at the floor instead of the ceiling.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lovett called. "Do you 'ear me?" He just stared. She sighed and walked behind him. "Come on. Useless."

I opened the door for her and she dragged Sweeney down the steps (not exactly literal). I opened the pie shop door and she set him down on one of the chairs. I took out the book and started writing, sitting across him. He was staring at the floor, so I felt free to write, since he never talked much anymore.

_Charlotte started at 'her devil', eye brows furrowed. "What do you want?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" he mocked. "It's something called wrath, that I'm in charge for…you know what it is?"_

"_It's a collection of fury and lashing it out. Me father wrote it in his very blood when it came his turn to die…"_

"_Oh, so you know it well?" he chuckled coldly._

"_Out of mere experience," she spat._

_He examined her get up and looked at the altar floor. She looked behind her and spotted a sort of cross. She reached for it, but he gripped her hand, digging his nails into her flesh. The scar on her wrist reopened, but she only winced with a few twitches of her right eye._

"_I'd rather not, if I were you," he laughed. "Now…think about it…how much has this man actually shown he loves you?"_

"_Slight."_

"_And? Who would want to attack a man like that?"_

"_A lot of drunkards," Charlotte glared. "What's you getting at?"_

"_I'm simply helping you out, by helping myself out…win-win. You help me by getting my position as 'War' back, and I'll help you get you're lust for blood cured."_

_She thought about it hard. Her fiancé did show little feelings for her, and not very many attacked him. Was it true? Did he really leave her at the altar on a raining day as such? She knew well enough the devil carried secrets, but she was far from caring. He had betrayed her sensitive self, and she did possess the lust for his blood shed. She glanced at the devil and smirked maniacally. She offered her hand. _

"_What's first?" She signed herself to the devil_

I set the quill in my jacket and blew on the page of the book, hoping the ink would dry as quick as last time. Mrs. Lovett entered with a glass and a bottle of gin. She set the two items down and one of our stomachs growled. Mrs. Lovett stared at me, but I shrugged. She sighed and opened the gin bottle, pouring it into the glass.

"There," she mumbled. "Drink it down." Sweeney clutched the bottle and gulped half of it down. "Now, we got a body moldering away upstairs. Now, what do you two intend we should do about that then?"

"Later on when it's dark…we'll take it to some secret place and bury it," Sweeney suggested.

"Won't people think it a little suspicious that we're dragging out a dead body in the middle of the night? I mean, we can't just say you slipped," I pointed out.

"That's why I said when it's dark," Sweeney faced me.

"And? People wander about outside and _look out the windows, you-"_

"Oh, yeah. Of course we could do that," Mrs. Lovett interrupted me. "Don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come looking for him." She stood by the window, looking out at the street.

"Well, I think it'd be better to cut 'im up in little pieces and take 'em out on by one," I implied. She cocked her head to the side. "Um…did I just give you an idea?"

"_Seems a downright shame…" _she sang.

"Shame?" Sweeney and I asked together.

"_Seems an awful waste, Such a nice plump frame what's-his-name has, had, has. Nor he can't be traced. Business needs a lift…"_

"_You're going insane…"_I whispered, gapping. Sweeney just swallowed the rest of his gin.

"_Debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift…"_

"_I swear you're on to something now," _I stand, smiling. It honestly wasn't a bad idea when she explained it a bit.

"_If you get my drift," _Mrs. Lovett leaned on the counter and faced Sweeney. It was pointless, since he was in his own little world.

"_It's a wonderful blessing from God…" _

"_Seems an awful waste. I mean with the price of meat. What it is."_

"_Too expensive for these times, these hard times…"_

"_When you get it, if you get it…"_

"_Ahh…"_Sweeney smirked a bit.

"_Good you got it. Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop. Business never better. Using only pussycats and toast." _She was pacing, so she didn't see my expression go solemn. Neither did Sweeney, since he was staring at Mrs. Lovett with a smirk on his face. "_Now, a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste."_

Sweeney set his gin down. "_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion."_

"_It does seem a waste…"_

Sweeney was walking towards her now. "_Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. Mrs. Lovett," _he took her in her arms and they started dancing, _"how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!"_

My heart stopped. I stared at them and felt like my heart was ripped out, like Charlotte's. I wanted ever so badly to tear the book out and jot down a few things for Charlotte to do…maybe have a treacherous best friend…or past best friend…

"_Lots of gentlemen'll soon be coming in for a shave, won't they? Think of all them pies…"_

"_How choice, how rare! For what's the sound of the world out there?"_

"_What, Mr. Todd, what, Mr. Todd? What is that sound?"_

"_Those crunching noises pervading the air…"_

"_Yes, Mr. Todd, yes,_ _Mr. Todd, yes all around!"_

"_It's man devouring man, my dear!"_

My face grew red and I crossed my arms. Why was this happening? Why was I so stupid to think for a second that Sweeney thought I was pretty when he was singing with the judge? The judge thought I was, and he also thought Johanna as beautiful. At the time, I was even considering being a second wife if it meant to be at least paid attention to.

_{And who are we to deny it in here?}_

"_A bunch of F*CKERS with nothing to do," _I spat at the air. _"If they can live without me, I can live without them too!"_

"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett…" Mrs. Lovett went behind the counter and pulled out a pie from the oven. "…And desperate measures are called for." Sweeney walked up to the counter, and I felt like whacking both of them with the kettle.

"Here we are," she smiled, "hot out of the oven."

Sweeney stared at it. "What is that?"

"_It' priest. Have a little priest."_

"_Is it really good?"_

"_Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh. So it' pretty fresh."_

"_Awful lot of fat."_

"_Like you?" _I spat.

"_Only where it sat," _Mrs. Lovett went on. I couldn't believe they were talking this way about the priest, he was kind to me as a kid!

"_Haven't you got poet or something like that?"_

"_I'd prefer you to shut your trap," _I huffed.

"_No you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased?" _Mrs. Lovett insulted. _"Try the priest. Lawyer's rather nice."_

"_If it's for a price."_

"_Order something else, though, to follow since no one should swallow it twice."_

"_Anything that's lean?"_

"_Well, then, if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine."_

"SICK, THE LOT OF YE!" I cringed.

They continued as if I didn't exist. Mrs. Lovett first. "_Anyway, it's clean. Though of course it tastes of wherever it's been."_

"_Is that squire, on the fire?"_

"_Mercy no sir, look closer. You'll notice it's grocer."_

"_Looks thicker, more like vicar."_

"_No it has to be grocer. It's green!"_

They turned, Sweeney's hand on the point where her neck connected with her left shoulder. "_The history of the world, my love."_

"_Save a lot of graves. Do a lot of relatives favors."_

"_Is those below serving those up above."_

"_Everbody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors."_

"_How gratifying for once to know {that those above will serve those down below}!"_

They opened the window cover of the window they were beside and looked out it. Sweeney spotted someone and furrowed his brows. "What is that?"

"You're sick mind," I snapped.

"_It's fop (_okay, someone please tell me what the F*CK that is), _finest in the shop. Or we have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top. And I just begun, here's the politician, so oily. It's served with a doily, have one."_

"_Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it's going to run."_

"_Try the friar. Fried it's drier."_

"_No, the clergy is really too course and to mealy." _Sweeney held a butcher's knife and walked near Mrs. Lovett, who now stood behind the counter.

"_Then the actor, it's compacter."_

"_Ah, but always arrives overdone." _He held the knife to the side of her neck. "I'll come again when you have judge on the menu." They started dancing, making my stomach churn with envy. Mrs. Lovett was smiling as if it was the best d*m moment of her natural life time. _"Have charity towards the world, my pet."_

"_Yes, yes I know my love."_

"_We'll take the customers that we can get."_

"_Highborn and low my love."_

"_We'll not discriminate great from small No we'll serve anyone.{We'll serve anyone. Meaning anyone and to anyone at all!}."_

I stormed to the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was going to the judge, since Sweeney now loved Mrs. Lovett.

"I'm happy for you both," I whispered.

I ran. I heard the door open and Mrs. Lovett call my name, but I ran. Tears flooded my eyes and I kept running. I didn't want to live like this.

"_Try the baker, oh wait, she's a sour B*TCH!" _I mocked there little song. _"The barber? HA! HE'S A B*STARD FROM THE GRAVE!"_

I sobbed and kept running, wiping furiously at the tears. He loved Lucy, he loved Mrs. Lovett, I was just the person who knew their little secret. They weren't worried, they just wanted me to trust them so they would have a helping hand. I hated them. I hated them…Anthony…he didn't deserve to die…

I ran into something hard and twisted my neck at the extent which almost killed me. I shook my head and looked up to see I ran into a wall. I kicked it hard and turned, leaning against it and sliding down, sobbing my heart out. Everyone was filled with SH*T, even Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. Those two didn't deserve to die…they deserved to suffer for the rest of their lives, watching the world around them rot and they couldn't die.

I hugged my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs at the sky. Nobody heard me, nor bothered to look. I sobbed and pulled my knees tighter to my body. I took out the book and tried to get on with the torture. I felt something clutch my shoulder.

"What's wrong, dear?"

I looked up. It was the judge all over again.

**A.N.: I don't know how, but I end up torturing Tailor to near death. Please review and the next chapter is on it' way.**


	9. Mrs Cattail

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Mrs. Cattail**

"What do you want?" I sniffled.

He knelt in front of me, offering me a hand up. "You're upset."

"No SH*T."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm a grown up, not a nine year old school girl."

He sighed. "Even grown ups have to talk about their feelings."

I stared at him. "It's that stupid B*STARD, Mr. Todd."

"Ah…and what did he do?"

"I did everything for him when I was younger, then he got married, then his wife died and now he's head over heels for the baker at the meat pie emporium! Both of them I used to know well, and now they act as if I'm not there…I got my as* whooped by bosses just because I took time off to see the both!"

He bit his lip in thought. "Well, how'd you like a cup of tea at my house? Maybe it'd calm your nerves."

I looked down. Just because I was upset, does that mean I could take advantage of that? No, the devil was, _my _devil. I nodded, thinking up something I'd never do before; help someone.

T.S.C

Turpin set down the tea and went out of the library. I took out my little psychology book and started writing, hoping my feeling's wouldn't get in the way of me helping Charlotte.

_The devil smirked and shook her hand, scorching it. "Now you're permanently under lock and-"_

_He stopped. He spurted blood and a pale hand retched the devils off. The mysterious savior kicked the devil's standing body hard on the ground and grasped Charlotte's. She shook her head, feeling as if she just made the biggest mistake of her life. She looked up at two men, one blonde, one with raven-black hair. The blonde seemed to glow, while the other seemed to feel scorching hot, like the devil she just met. He had cool blue eyes and a tall posture. He had a single red streak of hair on the side of his face and smiled when her single black-streak came into view._

"_Eh, looks like me alternate," he chuckled._

"_Richard," the blonde warned, "this is no time for joking."_

"_W-w-who are you two?" Charlotte stuttered._

"_I'm Alex, and this is…well…Richard…we're your guardian angels," Alex bowed._

"_Ha! Angels are ridiculous things!"_

"_Uh…are you sure Richard is an angel?" Charlotte raised a brow._

"_Well…he's new…" Alex shrugged._

"_And may I say I envied the poor bloke Alex killed," Richard smirked._

_Charlotte noted something she saw in his eyes. It was a warm glint, like he was lying. _

"_I killed? That was-"_

"_Himself, yeah, yeah, nobody wants to here you ramble on how you're a good boy. Hey, girl, are you going to get up?"_

_Charlotte stumbled a bit, but she managed. She looked behind her once and she felt the warm touch of Richard on her side of her neck. She jumped slightly and stared at him. He sighed and guided her towards the church, Alex as their leader._

"_Thank you," she breathed._

"_You don't have to thank us, it was our pleasure," Alex smiled back at her._

"_For you, I'm doing because I have to," Richard spat._

_Charlotte stared at Richard for quite some time. Well, he did say he envied the devil, right? Wasn't envy one of the deadliest sins?_

I felt better. Charlotte was hurt at the beginning, but now she was entering something she never expected to run into. I sort of based Richard on Sweeney when I saw him again, but eh, he was different now. The devil was dead, and I didn't have to worry about my anger getting the best of me. Yet again, even I didn't know what Alex was going to say for a minute. I smiled and started whistling the tune the judge and Sweeney were singing earlier. I pictured a little mockingbird flying through the sky, and it made me pick up my whistling to one of the older, happier tunes I used to whistle. I sipped a bit of tea and slightly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Turpin.

"What's that?" he nodded his chin to the small book in my hands.

"A book I'm writing," I admit, smiling. "A bit depressing at parts, but it's getting happier."

He held out a hand for it and I hesitated. "I just want to read what you have."

"I'm not really that far. Maybe three pages…"

He still held out his hand. I looked at the Big Ben and frowned when I saw the time. "Something wrong?"

"I have to go!" I yelped, running out of the library and out into the street.

I clutched the book hard in my hands and winced when my scar was dripping blood again. I rushed past people and jumped to regain balance. I didn't know if it was just me, but I heard the sound of running behind me. I risked a glance and slammed hard into a wall. I groaned as I pried my flesh off the hard surface and massaged my sore cheek. I looked up to see I was in front of tailors. She saw me and rushed out.

"You poor dear!" she sighed.

"What?" I blinked.

"Come inside! I'll get you a nice cup of tea."

"Wait…I just-"

"Don' worries your little rear off, dear."

"If you'd listen to me, I need to get to the docks," I explained. "It's a bit important."

"You can do it later."

"Lady, I'm dead serious, let-go!"

She pushed me in the shop and locked the door. She dragged a knife and held it in the air. "DIE!"

"WO!" I exclaimed, ducking her blow. "WHAT THE F*CK?"

"YOU B*TCH!" she screamed at me.

"WHAT DID I-" I studied her features. "MUM?"

**A.N: To be continued next chapter(when isn't it?).**


	10. Attack and Trouble

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Attack and Trouble**

I blinked in shock as Mrs. Cattail panted. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY FAMILY'S DEAD!"

"What? You probably did that to yourselves!" I spat. "Besides, I don't now you. You just reminded me of me mum. Died out of stupidity, she did."

She roared and charged again. I rolled on the ground and tried to get out the back. Sadly, there was none. I stared at Mrs. Cattail and ducked again as she swung her blade. I kicked her side and grabbed a nearby cane. There were some advantages between the cane and the blade. One was that the cane was longer, so as long as I stayed out of her range, I was safe. Another was the fact that it had a metal end, so it would hurt worse then being hit with the handle of her dagger. She threw the dagger at my head, and I sidestepped. I swiped her legs with the cane quick and beat her once on the side with it. I stowed the cane somewhere where she wouldn't find (I'm not trusting you with the location). I panted and took possession of the key lying on the ground and unlocked the door, feeling something pry my right foot off the ground and sent my head crashing into the door frame. I gasped and covered the wound with my hand; eyes squeezed shut and my teeth grinding against each other.

I wrestled with Mrs. Cattail as she tried to suffocate me. We rolled on the ground and then stood, kicking each other and sometimes biting each others arms or ankles if we fell. I banged her skull against a shelf and she shoved me to topple over a manikin. I groaned and kicked her stomach as she tried once more to get over. I yanked the door open and started running. I kept looking back to make sure if she was chasing me, heading for the docks like I said. Something was running down my cheek, but I didn't bother to swipe at it.

I spotted the docks and slowed down. I sighed in relief and walked forward, finding a new ship coming in. Andrew was helping unload the ship when he spotted me. He waved, but some fat B*STARD whipped him across the face. The gentleman, with a very thick beard, turned and smiled apologetically at me. He stumbled over, since his legs seemed shorter than his belly.

"I apologize, ma'am," he bowed his head.

"For what?" I asked. "A young man waving to an old friend?"

"Well, you see, that's not what they're supposed to do, and it's regulation to whip them for breaking the rules."

I thought about how many pussies you could fit in him. Hmm…what's a seven thirty time? "Hey…looks like you could use a bit of trimming. You know Fleet Street?"

"Been there twice, that's all," he shrugged.

"Been to the market?"

"Yes. Oh, are you talking about that Mr. Todd? I've been meaning to see him."

"Well, what about you just find someone to watch these workhouse people and you get a bit of trim. Maybe that's what you need for ladies, you know?"

The trap was working. "All right, hoping to see you later," he smirked flirtatiously.

He walked back to the docks and Andrew raised a brow at me. 'Trust me' is all I mouthed, not a full, book worthy explanation like some people do.

T.S.C

I panted as I stopped across the Pie Emporium. I felt like dropping, to be honest. The priest saw me and smiled at me.

"Tailor!" he greeted. "Nice to see you!"

"Yeah…hey listen…do you ever think 'bout going to…that tailor shop…down the way…?" I forced out.

"Mrs. Cattail? Isn't she your mother?"

"No…disowned me in prison for 'being a bad example'. I was trying to help a poor soul and _defend myself."_

"I feel sorry for you, I truly do. I went there once, but now I know what happened, I'm never going again."

"Thank…you…hey…do you know…anything about disappearing…cats on this street?"

"Yeah…it happened ever since Mrs. Lovett started her Meat Pie Emporium. People started to think that's what she put in her pies for a bit, but I'm not as critical."

"Be careful, you're brimming pride," I point out.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Have a good day, Tailor. Hope to see you again soon!"

I nodded and walked over to the Pie Shop. I entered and slammed the door behind me, too tired to even say 'hello'. Mrs. Lovett stared at me and crossed her arms. She cocked her head to the side in curiousness.

"Where've you run off to?" she questioned as I trudged to my room.

"Nowhere…of your…F*CKING concern…" I caught my breath between the words. She stood in front of me, allowing me to stand straight. "What?"

"I sent Tobias to follow you. Said you went into the judge's house. What was that all about?" she demanded.

Oh CR*P. "Simple. He offered me tea, I took the chance. I was bloody tired anyways. I wrote a bit of me story, almost got killed by the bloody tailor, and got Mr. Todd a nice and fat customer," I sarcastically stated by using a calm tone. "Anything wrong with that?"

"What did you say to the judge?" she demanded.

"…say?"

"You must've talked to him if he offered you tea…and I was wondering…'cause you ran out after Mr. T and I were done discussing about our little plan…"

"You were done? Wow I thought it was never going to BLOODY END!" I snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you know very well that I fancy Mr. T…and look at you now! Your husband dies and you go eyeing another man! What've you got to say for yourself?"

She blinked at me. "Give me that story."

I handed it to her and she sat down. I sat across from her while she read to herself. She closed the book and handed it to me, biting her lip.

"Interesting…well…what did you write when you were at the judges?"

I wrote everything from when her hand starts to burn when the devil clutches it," I shrugged.

She thought about it and stared up at me. "I thought you were angry."

"I thought about helping poor Charlotte. She doesn't have to suffer for my pain," I admitted.

"What did you feel after you wrote it?" she leaned on the table and placed her chin in her right palm.

"…Happy…"

She pondered for a minute and slammed her hands together in a clap. "Well, why don't you goes into your room and write a bit mores? It ought to help with your little anger now."

I nodded and strolled into my room. I plopped the book onto the desk and closed the door. I grabbed the quill and began writing again.

_Charlotte sat down in the church as Alex wrapped her coat around her shoulders. She shuddered and started to feel fear as she imagined the walls closing in. Richard scoffed and slapped her across the face to snap her out of her state._

"_Richard!" Alex scolded._

"_What? She needed to bloody snap out of it!" Richard fought._

_Charlotte stood and kicked him in the groin. She stood proudly, and then Richard punched her hard in the nose. Alex tried to break the two up as they one by one struck each other. Charlotte then at last kicked Richard hard in the stomach and flung his body at one of the podiums as he bent down to hold his stomach. He fell to the ground and flung up, his expression stained with rage._

"_THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "I'M NOT TAKING ONE MORE *** D*M MINUTE OF MY LIFE FOR THAT B*TCH!"_

_He tried to leave, but something made him writhe in pain when he opened the door. He dropped on his knees, hands supporting him on the ground. Alex sighed and examined Charlotte's injuries._

"_I apologize for Richard. He's a bit high-strung."_

"_A bit?" Charlotte snapped._

"_Okay, very high-strung."_

"_HEY! I'M NOT BLOODY DEAF!"_

"_You sure seem like it because apparently you never heard anyone tell you that you don't hit a woman!"_

_Richard scowled at Charlotte's retort and walked up to her, pining her to a wall._

"_Listen, do you want help or not?" he snapped._

"_From you? No."_

"_Fine by me," he smirked coldly. _

_She felt a tinge of guilt after he let her go. He went for the door again, but he was in more pain than before. He snarled and spread his arms out in disbelief._

"_SHE SAID NO!"_

_Charlotte thought him crazy for a second then realized he was talking to God. She waved at the ceiling and felt something as warm as the sun pour down her back. She smiled and looked back at Richard._

"_Having trouble, are we?" she smirked_

"_Shut up, B*TCH," he snapped._

"_Richard, cut it out," Alex sighed. "She's just a bit over worked because of being left at the altar."_

_Her heart stopped. She looked down and muttered, "So he did leave me…"_

_She felt the tears come down and Richard started clapping. "Brilliant performance! Now cut it out and let's just go!"_

"_Richard," Alex huffed. "She's not faking it."_

_Richard stared at him then looked back at Charlotte. The tears were indeed real. He felt something he didn't like inside; he just didn't know what it was._

"_It's called 'Regret'," Alex answered his mental question._

_Richard sighed and sat Charlotte down, rubbing her back. "He didn't deserve you anyways."_

_Charlotte looked up, confused. Did he just say something nice to her?_

I felt something run down my cheek. I felt hope inside, hope that Sweeney would love me eventually. Time just had to grant it. I stood up, taking the pen, quill, and ink bottle and shrugged on my jacket, remembering that I had taken it off. Then I remembered something. Didn't I leave it in the barbershop? I shrugged and stepped out of the room. I quietly walked out of the Pie Shop, Mrs. Lovett smiling at how tranquil I was, and I gently opened the door and shut it behind me. I wanted to climb the stairs, but someone talked me and slammed my head against the wall. I shrugged off my attacker and saw it was Mrs. Cattail. I widened my eyes and strived for the door, but she grabbed my neck and pushed my through the window. Glass went everywhere, even deep in my skin. I fell on the edge of a table and it went down with me. I rolled into the corner of the counter and struggled to get up. Mrs. Lovett was trying to keep the crazed woman away from me and the police eventually came over, forcing Mrs. Cattail away. I heard rushed stomping on the stairs leading to the barbershop and Sweeney rushed in.

"Sal?" he blinked. "SAL?"

I didn't notice it, but I wasn't really moving. My back had a stabbing in it from colliding with the corner of the counter. Blood soaked my white dress and I winced as he lifted up my torso until my body was slanted in a 150 degree angle. Something went down his cheek, but I couldn't even imagine it a tear. He turned to Mrs. Lovett.

"Get the doctor," he muttered.

She nodded and went out of the shop. I looked up at Sweeney and smiled. He looked down at me, obviously confused. I patted his head and he smirked, trying his best to cheer me up. I felt sleepy, so I tried to close my eyes. Sweeney held me closer and slightly rocked me to sleep.

T.S.C

I was at the altar, and nothing was near happy. The ground was fire and my dress was black. The flowers in my hand were rotting and the judge was next to me. The priest was on a rack and I saw an iron maiden nearby. The Beadle opened it to reveal the dead corpse of Nellie. I screamed and tried to run towards her, but the judge forced me to stay. Everything was growing hazy, and I looked at the chairs. Dead corpses of everyone I loved, well most of them, at least. I forced myself to kick the judge hard in the groin, but he just hit me across the face.

"SAL!" somebody called behind me.

I turned and Sweeney was running for me. I tried to tell him to save himself, but my voice was gone. He ran farther, and somebody behind him stabbed him through the heart.

T.S.C

I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room. It was mine, but there were two differences. One was that there were more chairs like the day I fainted. Second was that there were bodies filling the chairs. The closet was Sweeney, slowly snatching out the shards of glass out of my skin, where they were visible. Mrs. Lovett and Toby waved at me and I smiled briefly. I looked around and saw that it was a different day.

"So did you do anything while I was asleep?" I croaked. Apparently my voice was a bit damaged from the table tumbling.

"We thought getting a bit of fresh air would be nice, so we went for a small picnic, since suffocating wouldn't help you," Toby answered.

I smiled and looked at Mrs. Lovett. "Any customers?"

"The grand opening is in a few days, so I'm getting the pies ready."

Then I turned to Sweeney. "Any customers?"

"A really fat one," he shrugged.

I smirked. I felt something crawl up my leg and looked. I screamed when I saw it; a poisonous tarantula.

**A.N.: What will happen? Is it an over reaction? What will happen at the reopening? REVIEW AND BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Mr Cattail in Memory

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Mr. Cattail in Memory**

Mrs. Lovett jumped and Toby took a step forward. Sweeney glanced at an empty glass on the table and took it in his hands. I slowly dragged a card out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Sweeney, since I was too terrified to go near the thing. Sweeney took one step forward and the spider leapt at him, but he ducked and it ended up hitting the wall. I rushed up and kicked the spider hard. I panted and squirmed as bug guts dripped down from the wall.

"Great! I got bug gore on my boots!" I groaned.

Sweeney stared at me and smirked. "I take it that you're better?"

"Huh? Oh, um…wait what?" I blinked.

He chuckled. "Never mind."

I saw a flash of Alex in him. Maybe Alex combined with Richard? Well, I don't know Sweeney as well as I used to. For all I know, he wears black, white, and gray for clothing items, not brown, white, and maybe black boots, like Ben did. Still, Sweeney was a psychopath, a bit what I imagined myself to be. I'm just aggressive, is all. I sighed and stared at my boot, setting it down on the ground. I looked at the Big Ben outside and groaned.

"Be right back," I grumbled, limping out the door on accident.

"Hold it," Toby squeaked. "You can't go anywhere injured; it's bad for your health!"

"And your point is?"

"You're staying," Sweeney concluded, taking my elbow and settled me down on the bed.

"No, I am not," I laughed, standing up. This time, both of them settled me down on the bed. Mrs. Lovett was watching the whole thing. "You're persistent."

"You're-staying," he told me as if I was a child.

"No-I'm-not!" I gritted my teeth.

I flung myself up and pushed past the two. I ran out of the room and slammed the door in Sweeney's face (ouch). I laughed nervously as I heard a momentary silence and strived for the door, twisting my leg at an angle and slipping. I collided with the door frame and groaned. I heard the door to my room open and I scrambled to my feet. I opened the door and was only on my knees when Sweeney grabbed my ankles. I clutched the end of the walk and held on for dear life. Sweeney just kept pulling at my ankles.

"Really?" he grunted.

"Yeah, really!" I snapped. "Stretching me out like a rack is not going to do much!"

He yanked harder, making me wince. Out of simple reaction, I kicked hard and ended up striking his stomach. I scrambled up and started running. My feet pounded against the ground in rapid strikes. Heart pounding and sweat dripping down my face, I was headed for the docks. I only wanted to check to see if Andrew was there again, since he was my brother, twin even. I felt someone try to grab my shoulder, so I went faster.

I was panting, jumping to regain balance. I saw the docks, and I saw Andrew. He saw me and widened his eyes. The one looking after him tried to slap him, but Andrew was running towards me.

"Keep running!" he called.

I obeyed and ran past him. CLUNK! SNAP! CRUNCH! Wait…crunch? I turned and saw Andrew fighting some drunkard. I grabbed a shovel I saw and whacked the drunkard with the metal. He didn't stop attacking, but he just kept struggling. I grabbed Andrew and tossed him back to the others.

"I appreciate the help!" I smiled.

I kicked the attacker across the face and ran down an alley. I was headed for one of the more nasty parts of London, with a pervert chasing me. I dodged a few grabbing hands and squeezed a murky alley, one that made my skin crawl. I dashed out the end and started going up a small hill. I was headed for the graveyard, and there was a huge house that looked worn from weather. I rushed past the gate and barged in, seeing no occupants. I slammed the door and jammed the handle. I looked at my surrounding and saw something under a floor-board. I crept towards it, looking all around me, and slowly lifted up the loose board. I screamed once I saw it was a skeleton. Then I reminded myself I was in a cemetery, what was I going to expect, unicorns?

I examined the bones and gasped. I stepped back and bumped into someone. I gradually turned and jumped when I saw someone. He was tall, pale, blonde, and had glassy red eyes. I'm right, red. He smirked and I told myself I was dreaming, hallucinating even. I flicked the nose, just to be sure. I felt it all right. He laughed, and I ran up the steps beside me. One caved in and I had to grip the edge. Then it started building up itself, red eyes glowing below me. A devilish glimmer lightened up the room and revealed some red eyed, rabid wolf on a chain. I screamed and looked up at the man, who was fading as the stairs were repairing themselves.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

He knelt down and started prying my fingers off the stair. I growled and yanked myself. The wolf's chains disappeared and he launched himself at me. I kicked the side of his jaw and bit down hard on the man's hand. He roared and clutched his hand. I plopped my other arm on the surface and kicked myself up. I peered at the man and gasped. It was Pap. I ran for the door, not caring that the drunkard was still probably there. Something shot at me and a knife barely missed me. I retched the door open and ran down the rows of tombstones. The drunkard was blocking the gate, but he looked slightly confused when he heard me.

"RUN! RUN!"

He ran forward and I dodged him, falling on a tombstone. Since I'm resilient, I pushed myself up and kicked the man on the neck. I dashed past and kept at running. I wanted to get out alive; I needed to run for my life. The day was cloudy, and the people in the street I was in were nasty. I dodged everyone and heard the man still come after me. I jumped to regain balance, and I screamed bloody blue murder when someone gripped my shoulder. They yanked me back and I kicked them in the groin. I ran again, looking back to see I had just kicked another drunkard.

I panted when I reached the docks again and went back for the Pie Emporium, hearing someone skidding and pursuing me. I spotted Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett, and Toby down the way and pushed myself to attempt to reach them. I twisted my ankle and let out a cry. Sweeney turned in my direction and noted the drunkard. He ran over and tackled the drunkard, both of them fighting. Mrs. Lovett helped me up and I grabbed a nearby pan. I ran over and beat the drunkards head three times in four rows (if you're that stupid, it means I hit him twelve times). I panted and dropped the pan, my ankle searing with pain. Sweeney stared at me and supported me by one of the shoulders.

"Please…tell…me…I'm…dreaming…" I panted and wheezed.

He shook his head. I groaned and dropped my head, fists clenched. He looked at me, a bit confused. Apparently, my family wasn't all executed, but they simply went insane. Or…I was the one going insane.

T.S.C

"Nellie," I addressed when Sweeney sat me down in one of the chairs at the pie shop.

"Yes dear?"

"What happened when I went through the window?"

She turned to me and handed he some water. I guess she thought that I already had enough ale. "Some crazy woman pushed you through, that's all…"

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"Blonde."

Yep, I was insane. "Are you sure it wasn't light brown?"

"No, the only thing I got a good look at is her scowling eyes. If you have any interest, they were blue."

Blue, that was good. "Hair in a bun?"

"Yeah…"

"Light blue rag dress?"

"Yes! Now what's this about?"

"Just checking if I was going insane or not…" I shrugged.

"And why would you think you were insane?"

"Because that was Mrs. Cattail," I blinked.

She gapped. I felt someone grip my shoulder and turned to Sweeney. "Are you sure?"

"As positive as something is wrong with that house in the graveyard," I sighed.

"You mean Mr. Livy?"

I blinked. Livy was my dad's middle name. "What's his full name?"

"Live Livy Cattail…why?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "CATTAIL DOESN'T RING ANY BELLS IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?"

He blinked. "More then one family has a last name."

"Yes, but that was my father!" I cried. "How's he alive? I saw them die!"

"Maybe it was a dream," Nellie suggested.

"Impossible!" I gasped.

Sweeney sighed. "You've had a bit of a rough hour…why don't you just go to writing something positive…it ought to cheer you up a bit…"

I nodded and took out my writing materials. I slumped slightly and began.

_Charlotte stiffened and faced Alex. "So…why are you exactly here?"_

"_You tried to sign yourself over to the devil, Charlotte," he smiled kindly. "We were only protecting you."_

"_What do you mean 'we'?" Richard snapped. "I'm here by force!"_

"_Well, be a good boy and you can decide whether to stay or not. You'll like this position soon enough anyways."_

"_As 'Comfort'? NO THANKS!"_

"_You are nowhere near comforting…" Charlotte smiled._

"_See?" Richard pointed at her. "Even she agrees!"_

"_Well, Richard, she's human. She doesn't know everything."_

_Charlotte blinked and looked at the two. "I'm going insane…"_

"_No, you're not," Alex assured._

"_Then why are you here? Angels belong up in Heaven and Devils are down in He**. Got that?"_

"_No," Richard annoyed. _

"_Shut up," Charlotte growled._

"_Why?"_

"_Because those who hit ladies should shut their traps."_

"_You're still on that?"_

"_Very much on it."_

"_Ugh! Can I please be stationed with someone else?"_

"_Can I have a less annoying, second guardian angel?"_

"_Can you two cut it out, please?" Alex broke in._

"_Oh why?" Richard complained. "I'm just getting started!"_

"_With what? The torture of having to hear your voice?" Charlotte spat._

"_Please, you two," Alex tried for peace._

"_Oh really? Like you're that perfect? No wonder why your fiancé left you!"_

_She slapped him hard across the face. He blinked and reached up to touch his cheek. It stung and he was feeling like he had gone a bit too far. She stood up and stormed out of the church, running back to her street. She was furious, and wanted Richard to die. Yet, she thought that was a bit too devilish even for her. She stopped and looked at the sky._

"_I don't know why you sent him to me, Alex I don't mind, but that Richard is such a pain in my as*!"_

"_Thank you for the compliment," a voice laughed behind her. _

_She turned to Richard. "How'd you-I'm the fastest runner in my home! How'd you catch up?"_

_He chuckled. "Prideful, aren't we?"_

"_Shut it and explain to me how you caught up, jack as*!"_

"_Wrath…and I thought I was bad!"_

"_I wouldn't talk, Ms. Envy."_

"_Oh-ho-ho! A little challenge, eh?"_

"_Just leave," she spat._

"_Hey, why should I?" he smirked. "If I get to annoy the living CR*P out of you, why go?"_

_Charlotte saw something in his eyes: guilt. Was he trying to make up for that remark about her fiancé in his own way? She sighed and turned smirking._

"_If you like me, just say so," she declared._

_Silence. She turned to see Richard gapping. She laughed and flirtatiously pushed his lower jaw to meet his top. She patted his head and started walking for the town. Alex was down the way with Richard, so she looked behind her and saw that Richard was no longer in the spot he was in._

"_Yep," she bit her lip. "I'm insane."_

"Better?" Sweeney asked.

"Yep. Want to read?" I offered him the book.

"No thanks," he said. "I'd rather wait until you're done."

I stuff the book back in the pocket and looked out the window. There was a woman struggling with some drunkard. I stood, but Sweeney just pulled me back onto the chair. I felt a sudden pain in my ankle and reminded myself that it was twisted.

"Don't get involved," Sweeney sighed.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Sal," he growled.

I huffed and looked back. Nobody was helping her, and I reminded myself of that popper I got a kick out of using on Beadle. I rushed out the door, Sweeney chasing me, and I fired. It collided with a balcony, then a box, then a wall, then straight into the drunkard's eye socket. He screamed and pushed the woman away. I smiled proudly and Sweeney wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

"Oh, really?" I snapped.

"Yes, because you can't seem to stay on your own."

"What're you going to do, make me sit in your lap the rest of the day?" He grinned maniacally. "Oh no…I just gave you an idea! Let me go, Mr. Todd! I mean it!"

"I mean this to," he mocked as he went back in the pie shop and sat down, me scowling at nothing in particular.

"You are a cruel man, Mr. Todd," I muttered.

"Why thank you," he smirked.

Nellie blinked and went into the other room. I sighed and waited for the opening day to come, even though I had a bad feeling about Toby. Did he know about Sweeney's and Nellie's scam?

T.S.C

"Eh, Toby," I greeted an hour or two before the opening.

"Hello, Tailor! Hey, you've been 'ere longer, right?"

"Yeah…" I raised a brow, resting most of my weight on my cane. "Why?"

"Do you know what Mum put's in the pies?"

"WHAT?" I slipped on the cane.

**A.N: Lousy suspense moment, I know…but you never know if she's going to break something or not. Review and read next chapter or wait if it's not there yet.**


	12. The Fighter I Always Was

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The Fighter I Always Was**

I yawned and cracked my back, sighing in relief. I walked outside and saw Toby, attracting customers with his boyish charm.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well with that delicate, luscious, ambrosial smell? Yes they are, I can tell."_

"_There's only so many words they can understand…" _I smirked.

"_Well ladies and gentlemen, that aroma enriching the breeze, is like nothing compared to it's succulent source as the gourments among you will tell you of course. Ladies an gentemen, you can't imagine the rapture in store, just inside of this door." _He started walking around a bit and serving the customers, smiling in joy. _"There you'll sample Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, savoury and sweet pies as you'll see. You who eat pies, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, conjoure up the treat pies used to be."_

"_Toby!" _Mrs. Lovett called.

"_Coming!"_

"_Tailor!"_

"_Same thing as Toby said!"_

"_Ale there!"_

_Right ma'am!"_ Toby obeyed.

"_Tailor, go check on Mr. T, please."_

"_If you'll excuse me!" _I grunted as I shoved past a large man going up for a shave. I peeked through the door and Sweeney waved his razor. I waved quickly and pointed next to me to symbolize a customer, then I fell off the stairs trying to let him past, but Sweeney couldn't see me. Mrs. Lovett and Toby didn't notice, either.

_Quick now. Nice to see you deary, how have you been keeping?"_ Mrs. Lovett chatted with a woman real quick. Well, I landed in some box, so I couldn't tell what she was exactly doing. _"Cor, me bones is weary. Toby, one for the gentlemen. Hear the birds cheeping? Helps to keep it cheery. Toby throw the old woman out! What's my secret? Frankly dear forgive my canter, family secret, all to do with herbs. Things like being careful with your coriander, that's what makes the gravy grander! {Eat them slow and feel the crust how thin she (I) rolled it. Eat them slow 'cos everyone's a prize! Eat them slow 'cos that's the lot and now we've sold it. Come again tomorrow}. Hold it! Bless my eyes, fresh supplies!"_

I launched out of the box and tumbled out into the street. I shot up and dodged a carriage and panted hard, blinking in surprise. _"Stupid blighter, don' know where he's going! Running away from these special pies!"_

"_How about it deary? Be here in a twinkling. Just confirms my theory. Toby, God watches over us! Didn't have a inkling positively eerie. Toby, throw the old woman out!"_

I gasped when I recognized the old woman as the beggar Anthony and I saw. I sighed and tried to cross, but another carriage went by. "Oh, F*CK it all!" I snapped.

I stood back again and readied myself to run. I began and was near hit by a carriage. Of course, nobody noticed I was clinging to the side of a horse for dear life. I scowled at the driver, who came to a sudden halt. I went flying and crashed through a window of the butcher's shop. He stared blankly at me as I tried to pry my head out of the wall. He grabbed my ankles and pulled hard, triggering the pain in the twisted one, reminding me of it.

"OUCH! OKAY, OW!" I winced.

He released it. "Twisted or broken?"

"Twisted."

I heard him leave the shop. I cussed under my breath and shoved the wall with my hands and untwisted foot. My head was honestly stuck as much as a leaf can get stuck in fresh honey. I sighed and let my body limp for a second. I then tried again with my twisted, wincing enormously, and ended up pushing my head out, rolling on the counter, out the door, and in ANOTHER carriage. I clung to the bottom of the horse this time and replaced a frightened expression with an annoyed one.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" I yelled.

The driver spotted me and stopped, jerking me down farther the street and my jacket got caught on a door handle, so I rolled back and smashed a box, feeling much like the metal poppers. I groaned and stood up painfully, clutching my head. I wobbled a bit, then ANOTHER CARRIAGE HIT ME! This time, though, I snapped my hip bone. I clung to the side of the driver's seat and started whispering.

"Man is it busy today…" I shook my head, wincing at the hip. "Stop the carriage!"

The driver looked at me and waved. When he looked back, I waited until he finally got why I was there, which didn't take long. He made the carriage jerk to a halt and I was launched onto the seat. I sighed and heaved myself up.

"Why'd we stop?" I heard a familiar voice ring.

I froze and tried to leap from the carriage, but someone already grabbed the back of my dress before I could. I rustled and kicked, but the person didn't let go. I groaned and turned my head, looking at the judge.

"May you let go, please?" I asked blankly.

"You might get yourself hit again," he tried to con me. HA! I'm the master in conning.

"And you'll loose an arm if you don't let go," I snapped.

He knew I had fighting experience (I wasn't only an apprentice in these things, you know), and released me. I patted my dress and pressed the back of my neck, making sure if it still was connected. I looked at the judge and bowed.

"Thank you, Judge Turpin," I blankly stated.

"What're you doing out here?" he questioned.

"I live in Fleet Street, and I fell off of the stairs at Mr. Todd's shop-"

"Ah, unsafe conditions," he smirked to himself.

"I fell off because someone pushed me off," I snapped in defense.

"Do you know who?"

"No. I just know he was a fat man who needed a shave. I tried to clear way, but he was so fat, I ended up falling into something, which I was alarmed-"

"By what?"

"I don't remember! I got hit on the head to many times! Anyways, I rolled into the street, dodged a carriage by leaping to the other side, and have been trying to avoid a total of seven, including yours. Now if you excuse me, I need to go home and write out this pain in me hip!"

"Wouldn't you rather see a doctor?" he cocked his head.

"No. I need to write out the pain, see Mr. Todd, help Mrs. Lovett, apologize to the butcher for breaking his window in a crash flight, and get out of this bugger of a corset!"

I stormed away and saw Mrs. Lovett and a bunch of other people leaving the butcher's shop. They gasped when they saw me and began to run over. I tried to run, but my hip stabbed my nerves and caused me to cry out. I tripped and hit the pavement hard with my chin. I recognized that my ankle was twisted on the same side my hip snapped and I couldn't move my left leg at all. I tried to get up, but the judge was coming over. I groaned and decided to crawling backwards, ending up being picked up by cold hands.

"HEY!" I screamed, irritated.

"It's me!" Sweeney snapped. "What the He** were you doing?"

"Fell, alarmed, rolled, dodged, walked, dodged, ran, nearly hit but clung to side, thrown, threw window, into wall, out of wall, roll, through door onto street, hit, thrown, hit, thrown, ditto for who remembers now, snapped hip by Judge's carriage, through on seat, let down, sore shoulders, pain in the neck, frustrated, tired, and having a sudden craving for a pie…that answer your question?"

He sighed and heaved me up a bit, so his arms were around my waist. He started to carry me back, but the judge stopped him.

"Hold it, Mr. Todd."

"_There's a whole in the world like a great black pit, and it's with people who are filled with SH*T and the vermin of the world inhabit it," _I snarled under my breath.

"What?" Sweeney groaned. "Can' you see this woman's in pain at the moment?"

"That's why I was going to offer to take her to the doctor," Turpin glared.

"Be nice, or he'll never come again," I whisper to Sweeney.

"Pardon me, my lord, but she knows very well how to heal herself."

"I doubt it."

"Didn't I tell you I was a doctor's apprentice?" I snapped. "Just please let me go 'ome! I'm tired, and extremely irritable!"

"Obviously," Sweeney muttered.

The judge thought for a second. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

He walked away and Mrs. Lovett, along with Toby, helped Sweeney rest me in bed, where I passed out.

T.S.C

The day was partially cloudy, but not as bad as the day before. I groaned as my back creaked with a slight movement. Toby was playing at a distance, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney was sitting on the cloth and me? Well, little old me was resting me aching bones a bit away. I could tell Sweeney wasn't in the mood for chatter, unlike Mrs. Lovett. I started to pay attention when she pecked his cheek.

"_Ooh, Mr. Todd!" _Kiss. _"I'm so happy!" _Kiss. _"I could," _another bloody kiss, _"eat you up, I really could!"_

"_Be warned, she'd make a pie out of you!" _I whisper under my breath.

"_You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd?" _Kiss. _"What I dream," _KISS, _"if the business stays as good? Where I'd really like to go? In a year or so? Don't you want to know?"_

"Of course," Sweeney muttered, still facing forward and looking as if he were in deep thought.

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"Yes, I do."

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet. By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I now you'd love it! You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone, down by the sea!"_

"_Anything you say."_

"_Wouldn't that be smashing? Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel when it's just you and me and the English Channel! In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy, we'll have chums over ev'ry Friday, by the sea! Don'tcha love the weather? By the sea! We'll grow old together! By the seaside, woo-hoo! By the beautiful sea. It'll be so quiet, that who'll come by it, except a seagull hoo, hoo! We shouldn't try it, though 'till it's legal for two-hoo! But a seaside wedding could be devised, me rumled bedding legitimized! Me eyelids a flutter, I'll turn into butter, the moment I mutter, I do! Down by the sea, married nice and proper, by the sea, bring along your chopper to the seaside hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea!"_

I stood, looking down. I turned and stumbled a bit on my cane, not being able to take that woman for much longer. I didn't want to snap me friendship with her in two, but she was really yanking me nerves. I felt a bird land on my shoulder and found it to be a mocking bird. I smirked, then frowned again. I didn't want to be happy, knowing Sweeney was most likely going to fall for her. I thought about it and fell, not crying out or wincing. I just lied there, thinking. My expression was blank as a new piece of parchment, and my eyes were dead. I looked up at the clouds and rested my chin on me palms. I took out my book and started writing.

_The town was dirty, sure, but Charlotte loved it. A few girls casted glances at Richard, which made her feel slightly uneasy. Richard held her wrist, trying to comfort her unease._

'_What am I doing?' he thought. 'I'm a devil!'_

"_Yes, but you're a changing devil," his father smiled down at him._

"_Yeah, yeah," Richard mumbled._

"_You say something?" Charlotte jumped._

"_Yeah," Richard grumbled._

"_Oh, thought it was me own imagination for a sec," she chuckled._

_Richard gave her a sideways glance and spotted a man staring at her. He growled at him and the man backed down, a bit frightened. He didn't understand why, but he felt something for this girl he didn't often feel about women: protective. _

"_You seem like the person to attract a lot," Charlotte mumbled in awe as she saw yet more women stare._

"_He does that," Alex chuckled._

_Richard snarled. He had enough experience with women; they were worthless in his opinion. He still hadn't forgiven the last B*TCH who had betrayed him for three shillings. It wasn't much at all, but she was a greedy woman, and he'd killed her for it. He prayed to be sent to He**, because he didn't want to be around any woman ever again. Unfortunately, there were plenty of women there to, more than expected._

"_You seem silent, Richard," Alex observed. "Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, I'm stuck here with yet another bloody woman," he snarled._

_He felt Charlotte's hand escape his grasp. "Another?" she raised a brow._

"_CR*P!"_

I closed the book, a bit better. I still didn't want to go back though. I struggled up and went forward.

T.S.C

The tavern was loud, due to fighting at the back room. I sighed and continued drinking my gin while it burnt my throat. I winced after every gulp, which was often. The bartender went to the other room, so I threw my cane at the door and gulped down the rest of the gin. I slammed down the bottle and gripped my ankle. I yanked it hard to the left, snapping it in place. My anger seemed to serve me well, since I smashed my hip on the counter and ended up banging the halves of the tiny fracture and I quickly began a small operation. I mended the bone and wrapped up the hole nice and tight. I took off my jacket and dress, revealing my bandages around my torso, the pantaloons, the wrist bandages with the fingerless gloves overlapping a bit, and the knee high boots I favored.

I walked inside the fighting room and saw a man celebrating his victory. I scoffed loudly and everyone stared at me. "I could've done better then that petty quarrel."

"Oh, really?" the victor challenged. "I'm Victor. Would you care to show your fighting skills, runt?"

"Vic…she's a woman…a friend tried to hold him back.

"I don't care," he smirked.

I entered the area, fists clenched and grin maniacal. He charged and I leapt out of the way, kicking off his back and throwing him at a table. I bowed and held my arms above me backwards, looking like a 'V' with my head as the point. I stood up and dodged quickly as he charged. I kicked his knee and swiped him across the back of the head. I gripped each side of his face and forced it on the ground. I gripped his hair and started beating it down and down, and down. He jerked up, but I was prepared. I leapt over him and kicked his jaw, dislocating it. He saw me and gasped.

"Miss Cattail?"

"Hello, Vic!" I greeted, recognizing my old master.

I snatched his throat and threw him back at the shattered table fragments. As he charged, I headed left, then up, knowing everyone of his moves. I kicked down hard on his lower spine and he went down, banging his head on the floor, going unconscious. The men gapped and absent mindedly handed every woman pounds. I smirked and bowed again. They all cheered and the men still gapped, some smirking in the gap. I back waved at them and exited to the counter again, pouring myself another gin and being patted on the back by most of the women. I spotted one was me old baker pal in apprentice hood and waved. She sat down next to me and ordered Scotch.

"How was prison?" she laughed coldly.

" 'Orrible," I admit. "But, it wasn't as bad as some…"

"Oh, yeah, ole Benjamin! You see him?"

I hesitated. "He died."

She frowned. "Well, I'm sorry…I knew what he meant to you…"

"So what? He's nothing now…I just can't believe I'm falling for that barber, Mr. Todd…"

"Maybe you like barbers," she suggested.

"If that were true, I'd be head over heels for me ole barber master. Speaking of which…"

"Oh yeah! Vic was ye old master for fights! Now that's a twist in events."

"Yeah, I-"

"Tailor!"

I turned to see Toby waving. I turned back and sighed.

"You know that runt, Sal?" Penelope (the old apprentice of baking) asked.

"Yeah, what to it?"

"Do you know that can down grade your fighting stats," she whistled.

I slammed down my gin and stood. "Who said anything of me becoming a fighter again? I'm done, that's it!"

"Then what was that back there?"

"Childs play."

"Tailor?" Toby whined.

"If you want to live, I mean actually live, you have to trust me on this…"

I looked at Toby. "No. And only Ben is allowed to call me Sal…"

"I though you said-"

"Angels exist, ye know," I snarled. "Now, I won't fight unless I want to, got it?"

"How's that going to work? Either you're a fighter or not, Sal."

"I'm not Sal to you, PR*CK!" I screamed. "I'm Tailor! Now stop hounding me and I'll be off!"

I stormed for Toby, my dress and jacket in a package by my side and I walked to the pie shop, a young gentlemen handing me a huge sack of pounds.

"Your winnings," he smiled.

I cautiously accepted them and continued walking, Toby staring at me. "Winnings?"

"I'll explain later."

**A.N.: Review!**


	13. The Truth Seeps Out

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: The Truth Seeps Out**

I saw Mrs. Lovett go up to the shop, so I decided to spy a bit. I crawled up behind her and pressed against the wall when she entered. Due to the stupid ear, I couldn't 'ear the first sentence.

"Mr. T? Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What did Lucy look like?" Okay, you'd think she'd remember…but all right. "Can't even remember, can you?"

He hesitated, and I could tell he was smiling, jus' by his tone. "She had yellow hair."

IS THAT IT? "You've got to leave all this behind you now. She's gone."

I thought about something. Early in my days, Nellie was always so kind-hearted…so why did she order that poor beggar out? I thought about it. Poison…not all poison killed…right? Maybe…no…impossible…

"We could have a life, us two," was the next line I caught from her, since I didn't pay attention to the next. I caught my breath, and ignored the other lines from until, "But we can get by."

Anthony rushed up to me and I jerked my head to the door, signaling that Sweeney was in. He rushed in, worry spread all across his face. "Mr. Todd!" I felt something prick my hip, so when I winced, I couldn't catch anything from his mouth if anything came quickly after.

"What is it, Anthony?" Sweeney asked.

"He's got her locked in a mad house!"

"Johanna?" Who else, dummy?

"Fogg's Asylum. I circled the place a dozen times, there's no way in! It's a fortress!"

"Got it," Sweeney smirked.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Got it. Where to you suppose all the wigmakers go to get hair? Bedlum. (Something after that, but a wasp started to bug me [ignore pun or else])."

"I don't understand." NEITHER DO I!

"(Something)-wigmaker's apprentice. They'll gain you access. Then you'll take her. Go, quickly, GO!"

Anthony ran out, colliding with me. I struggled to hear the next line. I couldn't hear straight, so I thought something. "Anthony," I mouthed. I handed him a pistol. "Use this to get out."

He nodded in gratitude and ran. I sprinted my eyes 'cross the platform and jumped off the railing, landing in a box and escaping having to confront Mrs. Lovett. Toby was washing a table, so he knew I was there.

"Toby, Mr. Todd needs ya."

"Yes, ma'am."

Toby went up, so I followed when Mrs. Lovett went. I ran up, being as silent as I could. I pressed my back against the wall again.

"Take this there, seek out judge Turpin. Repeat that."

"Go to Oleballey, find Judge Turpin."

"Put that into his hands, only to him, understand?"

"Yes, sir. And while I'm out, you mind if I stop by the grocer-"

"No. You're not to stop, not to speak. You're to deliver the letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Toby stepped out and starred at me. "Mind if you come 'long?" he mouthed.

"I need to 'ear anything going on. I think I know something Mrs. Lovett's hiding…"

"She wouldn't-"

"Toby?"

"On it, sir!"

Toby ran down, and I dropped down again before Mr. Todd spotted me.

T.S.C

I pressed against the wall of Mrs. Lovett's room, the outside. She snored, so I hoped she would at least mumble something about that beggar woman. She didn't all night. Sweeney was pacing, making me cringe with unease. What was he planning? What was Johanna in? Oh help me! Toby ran in, no letter in hand. I pressed a finger to my lips and he nodded.

"Anything?" he mouthed.

"Mr. T pacing all day. Something's going on, and it's creeping me out…"

"I know, sending shivers down me spine…"

He went in and Mrs. Lovett woke up. "Where've you been lad? (Something my ear didn't want me to catch)."

"Mr. Todd sent me on an errand. While that, I stopped by the workhouse, just to take a look. And I was thinking, not for you, I'd be in there now."

"Hm."

"Or some place worse…"

I felt my heart singe and I couldn't grasp what was wrong with me.

"Listen to me please!" Toby begged. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, say…if there was somebody around…someone bad…only, you didn't know it."

"What is this? What are you talking about?"

"_Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around! Nothing's going to harm you, no sir, not while I'm around!"_

"What'd you mean, someone bad?"

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, now we're nowadays…I'll send them howling, I don't care either ways…"_

"Hush darling, there's no need for this."

"_No one's going to harm you, no one's gonna tear. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there! Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time nothing can harm you, not while I'm around."_

"That's nice dear, now's what all this foolishness? What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking…about Mr. Todd." I went cold. Did he know? _"Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb. I can do it, put me to it, show me something I can overcome! Not to worry ma'am. Being closer, being clever, ain't like being true. I don't need to, I will never hide a thing from you. Like some."_

"Now then dear, I've had enough of this foolish chatter." I heard the purse clink. Uh-oh. "How about I give you a nice, shinny penny and you go and give us some toffees?"

"That's Signor Pirelli's purse!" Toby exclaimed.

"No it's not. Just something Mr. T gave me for my birthday."

"That proves it! We got to go now ma'am. We've got to find the Beadle and-"

"SHH! Hush Toby, now you're not going anywhere just sit here nice and quiet next to me. It's all right. How could you think of such a thing about Mr. Todd?"

"Easy, it's true!" I snapped under my breath.

"He's been so good to us-"

"Lie."

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around!"_

Toby was next. _"Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around…"_

Then I heard 'bake house', so I screamed and fell to the ground, banging my hip to stab my insides. Mrs. Lovett and Toby ran in, pale.

"What happened?" Mrs. Lovett ordered.

"My hip feels like it's splitting!" I wince, trying to get up. "IT HURTS!"

Mrs. Lovett gasped. She knew I was prideful, but I had to do this for Toby, no matter the cost. "Oh dear…MR. T!"

She ran out and I flung to me feet, surprising Toby. "I thought you was-"

"Toby, we have to get out NOW!" I grabbed his wrist.

"Why?"

"You're right about Mr. Todd! Mrs. Lovett's bad too! I have known this ever since Mr. Todd beat me with a F*CKING kettle! We have to get out because bad things happen in the bake house Toby! BAD THINGS HAPPEN!"

"You're crazy!" he screamed.

"Think about it, Toby, does Mr. Todd look like the man who wouldn't force someone into doing something?"

He thought about it. "But what about…"

"She'll tell him something to just kill me! Do you want that?"

"But…"

"Please Toby! I'm scared!"

He blinked. I never admitted it before, but I'm scared. For Toby, mostly. He nodded a supported me so it wouldn't look suspicious. Mrs. Lovett walked in with Brandy, giving it to me.

"He says this should help, if you don' know what to do…"

I drank it down and kept the bottle. Toby knew what I meant to do and headed for the door.

"'Old on, where you two going?"

"To get a doctor," Toby muttered.

"A little far…"

"We'll go with the judge, like he offered a while ago…"

I felt her eyes widen. "Bad move," I mouthed.

"Oh, I insist you stay…I'll show you the bake house real quick, okay?"

Toby nodded. There was a way to run every time, so I was keen to it. Toby supported me down the stairs and Mrs. Lovett opened the door to the bake house.

"A it of a stench, is there?" I wriggled my nose in protest.

"See those pipes? They lead to the sewers," she huffed.

That was our ticket. I didn't ay attention to anything else. Later, she went out after telling Toby he could have many pies as he wanted, and she shut the door. I swiped the pie from his hand and before he could protest, pried it in half. Inside was a human toe. He screamed and backed up, falling over.

"YOU KNEW THIS ALL ALONG?" he shrieked.

"Hush! Mr. Todd's upstairs, and no doubt can 'ear you! Please, go down to the sewers and-"

A body dropped from the chute. It was the Beadle. Toby rushed to the sewers. I went up the wall and grabbed the end of the door and heaved up, going up to the barbershop. Sweeney stared at me, maniacally grinning.

"You're sick, Sweeney," I growl. "Trying to kill off a kid and a woman. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I killed the Beadle."

"That was obvious."

"For you, Tailor…" he fibbed, stepping closer.

"No you didn't! I heard you with Mrs. Lovett in the park, I'm not dumb. I'm not your friend, but your enemy. I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL TOBY!"

Mrs. Lovett entered and stared. "What the-"

"I can't believe you! Why did I ever agree to this? YOU'RE PSYCHOPATHS!"

"And what do you intend to do?" Sweeney raised his razor.

I thought about it. I couldn't win this alone. "Look, I'll give you two a second chance…I'll even get Toby to agree, and…I'll even help…just don't kill Toby! He knows where my twin is and he's the only sane person here!"

Sweeney stared at me. "Twin?"

"Andrew 'Colt' Cattail. Disowned and please! Toby's my friend!"

"So are we," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "We're sorry, but…"

"BUT WHAT? HE'D RISK HIS LIFE FOR YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY HIM BACK?"

"Calm down," Sweeney growled.

"Don't kill him!"

I looked frantically around and seized the razor box.

"Put that down," Sweeney ordered.

"Watch your words, Ben," I snapped absentmindedly. "I will toss this in the oven if I have to."

He raised up his hands and we heard steps coming up the stairs.

"Beadle!" the beggar called.

"Don't kill her," I warned. "I think I know her."

"As who?" Mrs. Lovett snapped.

I looked down. "Mrs. Lovett, run."

"What?"

"If you want to get out alive, run."

"Why?" Sweeney demanded.

I took a huge breath. "Lucy Barker?"

The beggar came through. "You call me, ma'am?"

Sweeney dropped his razor. It fell against the wood with a heavy CLING! He stared at her, then at Nellie.

"You lied to me."

"Now Mr. T, I saw her poison herself!" she rushed.

"Sweeney," I sighed. "She didn't lie, well, maybe about the death, but poison can do more than that. This isn't really that Lucy we knew, but a crazed version."

Sweeney stared at me, then at Lucy. "I know you, sir?" she asked.

He led her on the platform and looked down, a tear streaming down his cheek. "I'm sorry…"

He slit her throat.

**A.N: It's coming towards the end! Review please! **


	14. Choice

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Choice**

"S-Sweeney?" I gapped.

"She didn't deserve to suffer," he choked out. "Besides, she'll be happy to see Benjamin."

I smile and hug his neck, him hugging back. Mrs. Lovett sighed and gasped. We looked outside and saw the judge. Sweeney slammed the pedal and Lucy went down. I saw Toby for a brief second. I jammed the door.

"Toby, it's safe. I promise. As long as we keep quiet, all right?"

He shivered. "You sure?"

"Toby, you remind me of my twin too much for me to let anything happen to ya," I sighed. "_Nothing's goanna harm you, not while I'm around."_

He smiled and started heading up. Mrs. Lovett went out the door and Sweeney smiled at me. "You're truly a magnificent woman."

"Pretty to," I pride myself.

He smiles and hugs my shoulders. He stares at the judge but I notice something, the trunk is slightly open. I walk over to it and sit beside it.

"Hi Johanna," I whispered.

I look inside and wave slightly. I see a blue eye and I grin.

"I won' let anything 'appen to ya," I mouthed.

I took out the book, beginning to write a brief thing while Sweeney and Turpin chatted.

_Charlotte stared at Richard, a bit upset. Richard stared back and dragged her into her home. He locked the door and spread out his demon wings. She gasped and flung a hand over her mouth._

"_You're a-"_

"_I KNOW!" he cried._

_He broke down in tears and clawed the floor. She knelt down and patted his head. He snarled, but she just sat next to him._

"_I don't care much, as long as you're a good demon."_

_She hugged his waist and he wrapped his arms around her back. His wings started to flutter._

"_SHUT UP!" he spat at them._

_Charlotte chuckled as his stomach tensed and revealed a slight scar. "Funny, I saw that scar on my fiancé…"_

_Richard gasped. The last woman…that last woman was a girl who tried to kill him so nobody else could have him. He was going to get married to someone, someone named Charlotte._

"_Charlotte…" he breathed._

"_You're crazy," she chuckled._

"_I guess I am," he smiled, hugging her tighter._

I closed the book, happy I finished quite a bit. Now I just had to write how the devil rises, blah, blah, blah, and somebody has to die…maybe two… I looked at Sweeney, who sat the judge down, and they started to sing 'Pretty Women' again, with slightly different lyrics. I didn't catch any words, except four.

"Benjamin Barker…" the judge growled.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!"

Sweeney stabbed his shoulder continuously, making blood spurt everywhere. His face was soon drenched, so was one sleeve of his shirt. Blood went on the window and I covered the eye in the trunk. The lid lifted slightly and it was indeed Johanna. I looked back at Sweeney, who walked up in front of Turpin. He raised the razor and slashed it through the throat, making blood splatter everywhere.

"This is one hefty mess to clean up…" I blinked.

Johanna smirked a bit and lifted out of the lid. Sweeney didn't catch it and sent the body down the chute, panting.

"Hey, Sweeney," I addressed. "You wanted to see Johanna?"

He stared at me. "Don't tell me-"

Johanna gradually came out of the trunk, making me stand. Sweeney stared at her and did a small smile. "You look just like Lucy…"

"That's what I always get," she smirked.

He set down the razor and took her in an embrace. I smiled and looked out the door. Neither toby nor Mrs. Lovett was in yet, neither was Anthony. Where were they? We heard a scream in the bake house, so all three of us went down.

T.S.C

I banged on the door repeatedly, none of which were answered. Johanna tried her hand at it with, as me, no prevail whatsoever. I gripped at the hinges and tugged; nothing. I heard a thump, a scream, a clatter, and several other noises. Sweeney kicked the door open (why he didn't do that earlier, I don't' know), and I gasped; it was Tom.

T.S.C

Of course, I'm hiding behind the grinder. I hear clattering and other assorted noises, but that little review of my life just gives me a mental picture that I really could use therapy, like Mrs. Lovett tried. Johanna's shaking next to me, her arms wrapped around her waist. Sweeney's wrestling the should-be-dead cat, why I have no idea. Mrs. Lovett is shielding Toby and I peek out of the edge of the metal.

"Holy SH*T!" I gasp.

Sweeney was _losing!_ Either that's really pathetic, or the hydrophobia's gotten worse. I feel like I'm down with the sickness, but that could just be the pies surrounding me.

"Please tell me these pies aren't made from 100% human!" Johanna squeaks.

I remain silent. I drag a clever off the shelf and gradually rise. I slam it down hard on Tom's tail and it snaps right off. I swing for his head, but miss it by ' 'that much. I kick his jaw to dislocate and bash his ribcage. He claws my leg and I pound his back heavily. He pounces to my face, but I duck and he smacks the oven door. He hisses and I gesture him to attack. Once he does, I start to regret it. He claws into one of my veins and almost bites my elbow. I can only take so much, so I just pound his leg with the clever and swipe him off. His leg popped off, and he's still standing. Man, he's one stubborn cat. I wrestle him while he bits, scratches, everything you're supposed to _avoid _while an animal has rabies. I kick him against a rack and swing the Heavy clever for his head. He scatters and claws my back and I catch him this time. I pound down hard on his stomach and he pukes up some sort of meat. I recognize a shark fang and curse that stupid feline. I probably shouldn't have made friends with a stray cat in a filthy prison.

He comes up again and a butcher knife punctures his arm. He drops down next to me and pounces for Toby. I launch myself at the cat, catch it, and fly into a sack of human parts. I feel a rib kick my spine and I toss the cat on the ground, trying to angle the clever right. I slam it down, but miss. How cliché to happen. He scratches my face and my scar bursts. I slam his side hard and he flies into the oven door again. I run to it and open it wide, the cat regaining balance. I slam for him, Mrs. Lovett looking worriedly at the oven. I smash the cat's left arm, and he's hopping on one foot. Man he's desperate. He leaps at me with all the force he can manage and bites into my neck. I step next to the door and tear him off, throwing him in. He tries to crawl out, but I kick the door shut and fall down roughly, gripping my bitten neck. Toby rushes over, but I notice I don't hear Sweeney.

"Mr. Todd?" I gasp. "Where are you?"

I hear a groan and look over at the grinder. Apparently, I never noticed Sweeney was retrieving consciousness while under a dent in the metal. He stares at me and he looks up, smiling.

"At least I served…my purpose in this pit…" he smirks.

"You're not dying on me, Mr. Todd!" I gasp.

He faces me. "I've lived long enough, you know…"

"You're in your F*CKING THIRTIES, *** D*MMIT!"

"That isn't long for…you?"

"No…not on any…planet…"

"Hard to…breathe?"

"…Yes…Mister…Todd…"

Johanna and Mrs. Lovett are sitting down, crying. Toby seems dramatized by me angle, but I could always be wrong. Sweeney looks at Lucy's dead body, then back at me. "Well…we'll know…someone in the…death…"

"I guess…"

"Sal…?"

"Yes…Mister…Todd!" I gasp as my lungs prickle.

"…I love you…"

Silence. I leak out a few tears and force myself up. "Don't you…die…Sweeney…plea-"

I fall hard on the ground. I can't breathe, nor talk. Toby's crying and Mrs. Lovett stands. I almost feel dead, but I can barely see what's going on. The bake house door closes, and Toby stares terrified at something.

"Mr. Todd…YOU'RE FINE?"

"Of course…"

"What about…"

"She should be dead by now…"

Johanna stands. "Mr. Todd… I don't understand…"

"…"

"Mr. Todd?"

"…Just go with the sailor already…"

I fought to get up, but I couldn't. "That cat…she seemed to know it…"

"Of course she did…it was hers…"

"I thought it died," Mrs. Lovett admitted. "Apparently it only was scared. Washed up on the shore a few days ago, right?"

"Yes…"

Anger rose in my heart. That devil I wrote about, he's speaking to me.

"_Kill, kill, you know you want to kill! Blood, nice and fresh, you don't want to perish!"_

"Mr. Todd," Toby snarls, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Be lucky, I'm serving to her last wish of keeping you alive!" Sweeney snaps.

"It's a bit pointless now…"

Sweeney drags out his razor. Johanna grows wide eyed and eyes the oven. "You want to rethink that, Tobias?"

"Nope."

"To…Toby!" Mrs. Lovett screams. "Please!"

"If you wanted me to live, you wouldn't have brought Tailor and me down here!"

"You know very well why!"

"Tailor," Johanna whispers. "Please be alive."

"YOU KNEW TAILOR WAS WEAK, SO YOU WANTED TO KILL HER!"

"Tobias, listen, you're not helping yourself!"

I sigh inside. So this is this way it goes? A single woman killed by her best friend?

"Sweeney…I hate…you!" I whisper.

Johanna smiles and looks at Sweeney. "I think someone's calling you."

Sweeney looks down at me and holds my torso at an angle. I scowl at him and he gasps, eyes slowly flooding with tears.

"S-Sal…I-I-I-I…"

"I hate…you!" I spit.

He blinks and accidentally lets a few tears fall. I drag out a vial and hand it to him. "Rabies cure. You'd need it more than I."

"Sal, this isn't the time to be snappy!" he cries.

"I thought you wanted me gone…probably go off with Nellie anyways…"

Nellie smiles. Sweeney's face twists in annoyance. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what…is it?" I gasp for breath.

He looks at the vial and then at me. Toby retches it from his hand and opens it, trying to pour it in my mouth. Sweeney twists his arm and catches the vial before it spills. Toby turns and lurches for the vial again. Sweeney stands and back hands him away. Johanna looks at me, and I'm breathing heavily. I grip the edge of a stone. I feel cold, but I'm still here. I stare at the ceiling, fading. Sweeney and Toby are fighting, and Mrs. Lovett is trying to break the two up.

"Choices, you can't live with 'em, nor without them," I mutter.

Johanna spies the vial as it falls, since Toby made a wrong move. She catches it and steps next to me, Sweeney facing her along with Toby and Mrs. Lovett.

"Miss Johanna," Sweeney holds out a hand, "I'd be grateful if you give-that-here."

She looks at me. "Choice," I mutter.

She looks back at him and bites her lip. She shatters the vial in her hand, as every drop falls into my mouth. I feel my heart clutch, and all feels like ice once more.

**A.N: Epic conclusion Chapter 15 coming SOON!**


	15. How I Am

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. There. Well, I love to write fan fictions as you may see. Most of them at the moment are about Sweeney Todd, so call me obsessive, THAT MOVIE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE! First is Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm too distracted with ideas that overflow my mind to finish that one I started. Anyways, this has nothing to do with my other fan fictions about Sweeney Todd, so don't think this as a LIFE OF TATIANA TOLL story. Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: How I Am**

I woke up in the doctor's office. I look around and eventually see Sweeney's face, all clawed up and rake with what looks like his 'friend'. Guess he pressed on it too hard, you know. I smirk and hug his waist and he hesitates in his response of patting my head.

"You're not angry?" he asks.

"Of course I am, dumb as*," I grit my teeth. I release the pressure and smile. "But…I guess you didn't want me going off and telling." He opened his mouth to speak. "You don't have to say anything…I get it. Being in prison myself…"

He pats my head again and levels me up so I straight with his face, although he's leaning some. "Understand that now, I'm with you."

"Got it," I grin.

A knocking sounds on the door and Sweeney stands. He walks over and opens it to some jail guard. I squint and realize it's the same one who was my master.

"'Ello," I smile.

"Miss. You all right?"

Sweeney stares at me, a bit confused. "Yeah…why?"

"Well, the judge's gone missing, so…"

"This is apprentice hood all over again…I DID NOT KILL THAT KIND MAN!" I enunciate.

Sweeney smirks and sits next to me, holding my hand. I sit up and wave the man out, leaving it to just Sweeney and I. He leans and lightly pecks my lips, making me blush. I notice his jacket is on me, so I try to return it, but he just put it back on my shoulders. I try again, he does the very same. I laugh irritated and push it into his chest. He places it on one of my shoulders, and I throw it at him. He pins me down on the bed and fights the jacket on, well, he only get's halfway. I wrestle it off and he starts fighting with me to get the jacket on. I'm laughing most of the time, well, who wouldn't? Well, let me guess, 99.9% of the world? Well, I'm glad to be that 0.1% that doesn't because guess what? That's how I am. I allow Sweeney to force the jacket on me and he kisses me again, except it's more than just a peck. My tongue crawls into his mouth and his tries to crawl into mine. I smile as he pulls me a bit closer, thinking this is going to be a long night.

**T.S.C **

**A.N: Okay…so not really as epic as I planned…better than nothing, right? Review and please feel free to read this whenever you're jealous or a bit down and need something to laugh along or at. If you laugh at, you're mean. Expect to see Tailor Cattail again.**


End file.
